High School DxD : Rise of Black Dragon Emperor
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: Tatsuya seorang keturunan Lucifer dan manusia, tetapi orang tuanya di bunuh oleh Rizevim dan sekarang dia akan bangkit menjadi satu-satunya pengguna Sacred Gear Rising Absorption dengan julukan Black Dragon Emperor. OcXHarem IsseiXHarem
1. OC Bio

**Yosh, fanfic Higschool DxD pertama. Mohon maaf bila masih kurang bagus ceritanya.**

**Disclaimer : Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

**AN: Sekarang baru Bionya saja**

* * *

**Name : **Tatsuya Nakamura

**Age : **17

**Race : **Human/Devil/Dragon

**Gender : **Male

**Eye Color : ** Blue

**Hair Style : **Black (Minato Arisatou Style from persona 3)

**Height : **175 cm

**Personality :** Stoic, Carefree, Kind

**Weapon : **Dual Dagger

**Sacred Gear : Rising Absorption : **Sebuah Sacred Gear dragon-type berbentuk seperti gauntlet yang memiliki cakar naga berwarna hitam dan mempunyai jewel merah yang memiliki 2 kekuatan yang pertama Absorb dapat menyerap setengah energy baik dari lawan maupun dari luar bahkan dapat menyerap energi alam selama 10 detik juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang diserapnya dan yang kedua Rising dapat meningkatkan kekuatan pengguna melalui Absorb dan dapat mengubahnya menjadi POWER, MAGIC, dan SPEED. Rising Absorption di diami Negatsu Dragon Leonidas.

**Balance Breaker : Scale Mail : **Memiliki armor seperti Boosted Gear hanya warna hitam dengan jewel merah, tapi helmnya seperti Divine Dividing dan memiliki sayap naga.

**Bio : **Tatsuya Nakamura merupakan anak seorang Lucifer dan seorang manusia yang membuatnya menjadi setengah iblis seperti Vali. Dia mempunyai dendam dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer karena telah membunuh keluarganya, hampir sama dengan Vali yang tidak menyukai Rizevim. Sama seperti Vali, Tatsuya dilatih oleh gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel. Tatsuya tidak menyukai fraksi Maou lama walaupun dia salah satu keturunan Lucifer. Dia mempunyai tujuan untuk membuat perdamaian.

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Main), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis

**Issei : **Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko, Asia


	2. Chapter 1

Yo Minna Update dulu maaf kalau lama soalnya udah mulai perkuliahan jadi agak sibuk dan mohon maaf bila masih ada kekurangan.

Terima kasih juga yang udah nge review, sekali lagi maaf kalau terlalu lama.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Di sebuah ruangan ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan poni yang tergantung tepat di atas mata kirinya dan warna matanya biru. Dia sedang dalam keadaan tertidur dan dia memimpikan saat kejadian orang tuanya tewas.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Kaa-san ayo kita bermain." Kata anak kecil yang bernama Tatsuya._

"_Tenanglah Tatsuya, kita memiliki waktu seharian bermain setidaknya kita istirahat dulu." Kata seorang pria dengan sedikit senyuman. Tatsuya hanya menatapnya saja tapi kemudian dia menangguk._

"_Baiklah Tou-san." Jawab Tatsuya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian setelah keluarga itu beristirahat, kedua orang tua Tatsuya mulai bermain lagi dengannya hingga tidak terasa oleh mereka waktu telah menjelang sore dan mereka harus segera pulang. Itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi Tatsuya, tapi tidak diketahui olehnya hari-hari seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama._

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

_Tatsuya tidak tahu kenapa orang tuanya sangat panik saat ini. Ibu Tatsuya mencari tempat Tatsuya untuk bersembunyi._

"_Tatsuya apa pun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari tempat ini." Kata ibu Tatsuya yang menyembunyikannya di pintu gudang dekat dengan aula rumahnya._

"_Tapi kenapa Kaa-san?" Tanya Tatsuya bingung._

"_Tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, yang penting kau jangan keluar." Kata ibu Tatsuya yang kemudian dia menutup pintu tersebut. Tapi Tatsuya yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sedikit membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut warna silver panjang dan berjenggot, dia mengenakan pakaian Maou Lucifer yang berwarna silver._

"_Apa yang membuatmu kemari Rizevim-sama?" Tanya ayah Tatsuya_

"_Apa aku tidak boleh mengujungimu? Kita kan sesame bangsa Lucifer." Jawab pria paruh baya tersebut yang bernama Rizevim._

"_Maaf, tapi jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk aku bergabung dengan fraksi Maou lama aku menolak, aku hanya hidup damai di sini di dunia manusia bersama dengan keluargaku." Kata ayah Tatsuya._

"_Itu salah satu kedatanganku, tapi yang ku inginkan hanyalah Sacred Gear Rising Absorbtion." Kata Rizevim sedikit mengeluarkan energy demonicnya._

"_Bukannya Sacred Gear itu hanya sebuah legenda, setelah para Heavenly Dragons di ubah menjadi Sacred Gear hanya Boosted Gear dan Divine Dividing yang dibuktikan keberadaannya." Jawab ibu Tatsuya, meskipun ekspresinya biasa tapi sebenarnya dia merasa gemetaran._

"_Jangan membodohiku, aku tahu anakmu memilikinya dan aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear itu." Kata Rizevim_

"_Kau harus menghadapi kami dulu." Jawab ayah Tatsuya mengeluarkan seluruh energy demonicnya begitu pun dengan Rizevim yang mengeluarkan energy demonicnya. Aura yang di pancarkan Rizevim sangat menakutkan sampai-samapi Tatsuya tidak bisa menahan aura tersebut dan tidak sadarkan diri._

_Saat Tatsuya tersadar di merasa di peluk oleh orang tuanya, dia merasakan cairan yang kental berwarna merah di tangannya dan dia melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi horror meliaht ayah dan ibunya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

"_Tadi sebuah peratrungan yang seru memang seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Lucifer meskipun tidak sekuat diriku." Jawab Rizevim yang sekarang bajunya sedkit robek dan ada luka yang lumayan serius._

"_Bersyukurlah bocah karena kedua orang tuamu melindungimu saat kami bertarung dan kau mengingatkanku dengan cucuku Vali. Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku melawanmu dengna Sacred Gearmu, kau harus bertambah kuat bocah jika kau ingin membunuhku dan ingat baik-baik namaku Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Sampai bertemu lagi bocah." Kata Rizevim yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir._

_Tatsuya yang masih syok meliaht orang tuanya tewas meteskan air matanya._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Teriaknya melepaskan emosi yang baru saja dia terima._

**FLASH BACK END**

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Teriak Tatsuya yang bangun dari mimpinya atau kejadian yang telah terjadi kepada orang tuanya

"Ta-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut silver dan memiliki mata biru muda yang di sebelah ranjang yang sama dengan Tatsuya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Rose, hanya mimpi buruk saja." Jawab Tatsuya kepada gadis yang bernama Rossweise tapi Tatsuya memanggilnya Rose.

"Apa kau bermimpi itu lagi ?" Tanya Rossweise

Tentu Tatsuya sudah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Rossweise dan akhir-akhir ini Tatsuya selalu memimpikan kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya." Kata Tatsuya sedikit tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku kan tunanganmu." Kata Rossweise berbisik pada kata terakhirnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Rose ?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidak." Balas Rossweise memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Kemudian dia pun meranjak dari rangjangnya dengan pakaian tidurnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Tanya Tatsuya yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Rossweise

**{Seperti biasa kau selalu tidak peka, Partner.}** Terdengar suara dari kepala Tatsuya

'Apa Maksudmu Leonidas ?' Tanya Tatsuya pada roh naga yang bersemayang dalam tubuhnya dan yang bernama Leonidas

**{Tidak ada kau selalu saja begini, ngomong-ngomong apa kau masih ingat saat kita bertemu ?}**

'Tentu saja.' Jawab Tatsuya

Dia mengingat kembali pertemuan dengan Leonidas yang merupakan salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon dan memberikan Tatsuya sebuah harapan.

**FLASH BACK**

_Setelah Rizevim meninggalkan Tatsuya dan telah membunuh keluarganya sekaligus membunuh Lucifer yang lain, Tatsuya merasa marah, sedih, dan lain sebagainya yang bercampur aduk._

_Tanpa sengaja Tatsuya membangkitkan Sacred Gearnya, Sacred Gear yang berbentuk Gauntlet hitam dan jari-jarinya seperti cakar naga dengan jewel berwarna merah dipunggung tangan kanannya. Sesaat kemudian Tatsuya kembali tidak sadarkan diri._

_**MINDSCAPE**_

_**{Jadi akhirnya ada yang datang juga kesini setelah sekian lamanya aku menunggu.}**__ Tatsuya mendengar suara dan saat mencari asal suara tersebut dia melihat seekor naga hitam dengan mata yang berwarna hijau. _

_Dia__memiliki tiga__tanduk__,__dua__ di__telinganya__dan satu__di tengah__moncong__nya__. __Dia__memiliki tiga__jari__pada setiap kaki__. __Dia__memiliki tiga__jari di tiap tangan__. __Ekornya__ yang__panjang dan__d__ia juga__memiliki tiga__garis-garis pada__tulang keringnya__._

_Tatsuya hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat naga tersebut_

_**{Jadi ini kah orang yang akan menjadi partnerku ?} **__Naga tersebut melihat Tatsuya dan sedikit ragu bahwa anak kecil ini akan menjadi partnernya_

"_Apa maksudmu dengan partner dan siapa kau ?" Tanya Tatsuya_

_**{Aku adalah Negatsu Dragon Leonidas salah satu dari 3 Heavenly Dragon. Dan mulai sekarang kita adalah partner karena kau sudah membangkitkan Sacred Gearmu dan membangunkanku.}**__ Jawab naga tersebut yang bernama Leonidas_

"_Bukannya hanya ada 2 Heavenly Dragon ?"_

_**{Sebenarnya Heavenly Dragon ada 3 termasuk diriku, tapi saat Great Wars kami bertiga terbunuh dan di jadikan Sacred Gear. Setelah itu yang bagkit hanya Welsh Dragon Ddraig dan Vanishing Dragon Albion, sementara aku menunggu pemilikku membagkitkan Sacred Gearnya tapi, mereka semua tidak bisa membangkitkanku makanya aku dikatakan sebuah legenda.} **__Balas Leonidas._

"_Jika aku membantumu melawan 2 Heavenly Dragon, bisakah kau membantuku mengalahkan seseorang?" Tanya Tatsuya._

_**{Siapa yang ingin kau kalahkan?} **_

"_Rizevim Livan Lucifer!" Kata Tatsuya dingin, bahkan dapat dirasakan aura lucifernya._

_Leonidas sedikit trekejut mendengar partnernya menyebut seorang Lucifer, meskipun dia mengetahui bahwa partnernya juga merupakan setengah Lucifer._

_**{Hahahaha kau sangat menarik partner, tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Aku juga butuh lawan yang kuat selain Ddraig dan Albion.}**__ Kata Leonidas. Dia sangat senang bukan hanya dia bertemu partnernya untuk pertama kali tetapi juga partnernya memiliki tujuan yang tidak bisa di duga._

"_Terima kasih, partner." Kata Tatsuya dengan senyum yang muncul di wajahnya._

**FLASH BACK END**

**{Haa, sungguh kenangan yang indah.} **Kata Leonidas.

"Kau seperti orang tua saja." Ejek Tatsuya.

**{Aku seekor naga dan naga tidak berumur, lebih baik kau segera pergi berkemas setelah latihan disini kau akan kembali ke Grigori dan itu perintah Azazel.} **

"Kau benar juga. Aku harap Rose baik-baik saja jika dia mendengar hal ini." Kata Tatsuya sedikit khawatir.

* * *

Yosh Chapter 1 selesai, jika ingin meninggalkan review silahkan dan tolong jangan tinggalkan flame

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Alpha), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou,(Jika ada yg punya saran silahkan tulis di review dan ane akan pertimbangkan)


	3. Chapter 2

**Yosh Chapter 2 Update!**

**Maaf jika Storynya masih kurang bagus dan maaf jika updatenya agak lama. Semoga minna-san memakluminya.**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

"Heh!? Ta-kun…kau akan pergi!?" Kata Rossweise kaget setelah mendengar Tatsuya akan kembali.

"Maaf Rose, masa latihanku disini sudah selesai dan aku harus segera kembali untuk melaporkannya." Kata Tatsuya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tahu, mulai sekarang kita berdua akan sibuk oleh pekerjaan kita, tapi aku janji akan sering mengabarimu dan kita akan bertemu lagi." Kata Tatsuya.

Meskipun ekspresinya terlihat normal tapi sebenarnya Tatsuya merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rossweise, dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya saja.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau harus menepati janjimi Ta-kun." Kata Rossweise meskipun dia tidak suka hal ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanya pasrah.

"Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Kata Tatsuya.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan permata hitam di tengahnya, dia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Rossweise. Rossweise yang melihatnya pun kaget, Tatsuya memberikan cincin padanya.

"Ini milik ibuku, dia bilang padaku untuk memberikannya pada seseorang yang special." Kata Tatsuya sedikit blushing sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang.

"Terima kasih Ta-kun." Kata Rossweise sambil memeluk Tatsuya yang sukses membuat Tatsuya blushing. Setelah Tatsuya sudah mengontrol dirinya dia kembali memeluk Rossweise.

"Sama-sama Rose." Kata Tatsuya, kemudian mereka melepas pelukkan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa Rose." Kata Tatsuya kemudian ada lambing sihir di bawah kaki Tatsuya yang bersiap untuk teleport.

"Sampai jumpa Ta-kun." Kata Rossweise yang melihat Tatsuya menghilang karena ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir. Walaupun dia sedikit sedih, tapi Tatsuya memberikan sesuatu yang milik keluarganya mungkin ini langkah baru untuk menjadi istrinya.

Tatsuya berada dalam suatu ruangan dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan poninya berwarna pirang juga berjanggut dan mengenakan baju Yukata.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Tatsuya. Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Ya sudah lama sekali Azazel-sensei, latihanku baik-baik saja." Jawab Tatsuya kepada pria itu yang bernama Azazel.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah, bagaimana denganmu Leonidas?" Tanya Azazel.

**{Aku baik-baik saja Azazel dan rasanya baru kemarin pertama kali kita bertemu.}** Jawab Leonidas.

Setelah orangtua Tatsuya terbunuh secara kebetulan Tatsuya bertemu dengan Azazel dan menawarkan untuk hidup dengannya. Tatsuya pun menerimanya demi melindungi dirinya dan ingin mengalahkan Rizevim dia dilatih oleh Azazel dan sukses membuatnya mencapai Balance Breaker. Setelah latihan dengannya selesai dan masih ada yang kurang dia dikirim ke berbagai tempat untuk berlatih selama 3 tahun. Sebelum latihan Azazel sempat kaget Tatsuya juga merupakan setengah iblis belum lagi iblis kelas Lucifer. Tatsuya sama dengan muridnya yang bernama Vali yang merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear Divine Dividing dan seorang Hakuryuukou belum lagi setengah iblis Lucifer.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Vali?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, dia masih mencari lawan sambil berlatih." Jawab Azazel.

"Lalu tugas apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

"Aku ingin kau bersekolah di Kuoh Academy dan mengawasi Sekiryuutei yang sudah di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis." Jawab Azazel.

"Biar kutebak, bawahanmu membunuhnya saat dia masih menjadi manusia lalu dia di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis." Kata Tatsuya.

"Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu, aku tidak perlu bawahan yang melanggar perintahku jadi bunuh mereka saja jika mereka masih melanggar perintahku dan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, tapi aku berharap kalau mereka tidak kau bunuh karena aku ingin memberi mereka kesempatan kedua." Tambah Azazel.

"Aku mengerti situasinya, baiklah aku terima tugas itu. Dan permintaanmu itu tergantung padamu Azazel-sensei." Kata Tatsuya yang hendak akan pergi, tapi di halang oleh Azazel.

"Tunggu Tatsuya, aku berpikir sudah saatnya bagi dunia untuk mengetahui sang Kokuryuutei pertama telah bangkit." Kata Azazel sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah Azazel-sensei aku juga berencana untuk mengunkapkannya, tapi sudah ada beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya." Kata Tatsuya yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

**NEXT DAY**

Tatsuya sekarang berada di gerbang Kuoh Academy dan sedang mengenakan seragam Kuoh juga mengenakan earphone.

'Tidak ku sangka sekolah ini besar, pantas saja menjadi teritori iblis.' Pikir Tatsuya saat melihat sekolah Kuoh.

Saat dia berjalan dia sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh banyak murid, dia tahu kalau dulu sekolah Kuoh di khususkan untuk perempuan tapi beberapa tahun lalu menjadi sekolah campuran jadi wajar saja sekolah ini lebih banyak perempuan di bandingkan dengan laki-laki. Tatsuya dapat merasakannya dia mendapat tatapan iri dari para murid laki-laki, sedamgkan dia melihat murid perempuan sedang berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

'Lebih baik tidak menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan dari gadis-gadis, Leonidas apa kau merasakan aura Ddraig?'

**{Tidak hanya itu aku juga merasakan aura iblis.}**

'Aku juga merasakannya, jika tidak salah aura iblis ini milik keluarga Gremory dan Sitri, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan satu sekolah dengan High-class Devil.' Kata Tatsuya saat dia sedang menuju pintu masuk utama.

**{Kukuku…ini menarik tidak hanya Ddraig aura yang kurasakan tapi juga aku merasakan aura Vritra.}** Kata Leonidas membuat Tatsuya sedikit terkejut.

'Apa kau yakin Leonidas?'

**{Ya, sepertinya dia pelayan dari Sitri sedangkan untuk Ddraig dia pelayan dari Gremory.} **

'Tidak hanya rival kita Welsh Dragon tapi juga The Prison Dragon Vritra tidak ku duga salah satu Dragon King ada di sini juga.'

**{Merasakan aura mereka berdua membuatku mengingat masa lalu, tapi pengguna Ddraig dia belum membangkitkannya dan semenjak Vritra terpecah menjadi multiple Sacred Gear aku ragu dia tersadar.} **

"Mungkin ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk, sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik." Kata Tatsuya saat dia masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tatsuya mengikuti wali kelasnya, saat mereka sampai di kelas kemudian wali kelas menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai dia memanggilnya. Tatsuya bersandar di dinding di sebelah dengan tangan yang disilangkan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar guru menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan Tatsuya berjalan melewati pintu dengan tangan di bawah saku celananya.

"Halo Semua namaku Tatsuya Nakamura, salam kenal." Kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia melihat-lihat sekitar kelas dan melihat murid sedang meilhat ke arah jendela segera dia mengetahui siapa murid itu.

'Jadi dia pemilik Ddraig.' Pikir Tatsuya saat melihat murid itu, dia berambut pendek berwarna coklat dan juga warna matanya coklat muda. Murid itu yang sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh Tatsuya mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung berpaling.

Tatsuya tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai rivalnya yang kedua saat guru menyuruhnya duduk di belakang. Tatsuya mengangguk kepada guru dan segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Saat istirahat Tatsuya sedang berjalan ke arah atap sekolah untuk makan sendiri di sana.

'Lelah sekali, kenapa gadis-gadis di sini sangat sulit untuk di hadapi?' Pikir Tatsuya saat sesudah pelajaran tadi dia langsung di tanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan Tatsuya mencoba menjawabnya tapi kebanyakan dia hiraukan. Sekarang dia di ketahui sebagai orang yang pendiam tapi memiliki wajah yang tampan dan baik karena itu dia di juluki 'Silent Prince' oleh semua orang yang ada di sekolahnya.

'Apa orang-orang disini menjuluki orang lain karena sifat mereka?'

**{Pasti karena kau sering melamun saat orang lain menanyakan pertanyaan.}** Kata Leonidas memberitahunya di pikirannya ketika Tatsuya terus berjalan, kemudia dia mendesah.

Saat di atap sekolah dia memakan makanannya, tapi dia merasakan ada yang mengawasiinya. Tapi Tatsuya menghiraukannya dan langsung tiduran di atap sekolah sampai bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi.

Saat pulang sekolah Tatsuya langsung ke Mansion yang di sediakan oleh Azazel sebagai tempat tinggal. Kemudian dia menganti bajunya dengan jas hitam, celana hitam dan Dual Dagger di belakang pinggangnya.

Tatsuya sedang mengawasii pemilik Ddraig yang bernama Issei Hyoudo. Dia bersama dua temannya Matsuda dan Motohama sedang menonton video porno. Tatsuya yang sedang mengawasiinya langsing face palm karena mereka meonoton video itu lebih dari 1 jam.

Setelah itu dia terus mengikuti Issei tanpa di ketahuinya, saat dia sudah sampai rumahnya dengan keadaan selamat Tatsuya kembali ke Mansionnya.

**Next Day**

Tatsuya masih memerhatikan Issei dan sepertinya Gremory masih belum memberitahu statusnya sebagai iblis. Seperti hari kemarin dia makan siang di atap, kemudian dia melihat-lihat klub kendo dan pulang saat sudah waktunya.

**{Tatsuya aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh di sekitar taman.} **Kata Leonidas dan di jawab anggukan Tatsuya yang langsung pergi ke taman.

'Sial! Aku harap masih sempat.' Pikir Tatsuya sambil berlari menuju taman.

**Issei POV**

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa dan setelah 15 menit aku tiba di sebuah taman. Aku berjalan ke arah air mancur dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Area yang sangat akrab bagiku kemudian aku menyadari ini adalah taman saat aku kencan dengan Yuuma-chan.

'Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan datang lagi ke tempat ini.' Pikirku tiba-tiba aku merasakan dingin dari belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat bulu-bulu hitam terjatuh tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari? Ini sebabnya makhluk rendahan sangat merepotkan." Kata seseorang.

Orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria mengenakan jas dan sayap hitam tumbuh di belakang punggungnya.

"Beri tahu nama tuanmu. Bisa merepotkan kalau nanti diganggu oleh kelompokmu. Karena itu kami akan... Tunggu apakah kamu 'Stray'? Kalau kamu, kamu tidak punya tuan, maka itu akan menjelaskan ekspresi khawatir diwajahmu." Orang mencurigakan itu berguman sendiri.

'Apa yang dia bicarakan?' Aku meliaht dengan wajah bingung. Aku melihat saat pria itu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Hmph. Aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya tuanmu ataupun kelompokmu. Aku juga tidak merasakan ada yang mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaannya juga. Berdasarkan situasi sekarang, kau adalah 'Stray'. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku membunuhmu."

Laki-laki yang baru mengatakan hal aneh itu mengangkat tangannya. Dilihat bagaimanapun, tangannya diarahkan kepadaku! Aku bisa mendengar suara bising. Aku tahu fenomena ini. Itu adalah benda yang seperti kumpulan cahaya berkumpul ditangannya. Kemudian cahaya itu membentuk suatu benda yang kelihatan seperti tombak. Sebuah tombak... memang sebuah tombak! Aku ditusuk oleh benda itu dimimpiku, dan aku mengalami krisis mengerikan! Aku akan dibunuh!

Aku menyadari apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin berlari tapi tersadar aku sudah terlambat untuk lari. Pria itu sudah melemparkan tombak itu dan diarahkan padaku. Tinggal sedikit lagi tombak itu mengenaiku. Aku menutup mataku sampai sesutau tidak terduga terjadi.

Tombak itu tidak mengenaiku.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan terkejut melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku, aku melihat tangan kanannya terdapat Gauntlet hitam dengan jewel merah di punggung tangan kanannya tepat di hadapanku. Aku menduga dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku tapi bagaimana? Saat aku masih penasaran bagaimana dia bisa menghentikan tombak cahaya pemuda itu berbalik padaku dan tersenyum.

"Maaf Hyoudo ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Kata pemuda itu dan sesudah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia memukulku. Memang sedikit sakit tapi lumayan sakit juga, kemudian aku jatuh kedepan dan hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah senyuman pemuda itu sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**Issei POV END**

Tatsuya menangkap Issei yang pingsan dan membaringkannya diatas tanah. Dia sengaja memukulnya karena Magicnya sedikit terkuras untuk sampai disini dan untuk menyimpan tenaganya. Saat dia membaringkan Issei dia melihat pria tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ba-Bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa menghancurkan tombak cahayaku." Kata pria itu sementara Tatsuya mengangkat bahunya. Pria itu menyeringai dan melotot pada Tatsuya. Kemudian dia meciptakan tombak cahaya lagi. Tatsuya mendesah dan memanggil pria itu.

"Hey, aku tidak suka pertarungan yang tidak perlu." Kata Tatsuya tapi sepertinya dihiraukan oleh pria itu. Seringai pria itu mulai melebar.

"Tidak akan! Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang juga!" Teriak pria itu saat menyerang kearahnya mengayunkan tombaknya.

Tatsuya mendesah dan melihat ke belakang. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa kembali karena Issei akan dalam bahaya.

"Baik, kau yang minta! Ayo Leonidas." Kata Tatsuya siap menghadapi tombak cahaya.

**{Aku sudah lama menunggu.}**

Tatsuya berlari menghadapi pria itu dengan Gauntlet yang ada di tangan kanannya. Gauntlet Tatsuya dan tombak pria itu salim berbenturan, setelah itu Tatsuya segera memukul pria itu dengan Gauntletnya. Kemudian pria itu menyadari siapa yang dia hadapi.

"Sacred Gear! Jadi kau mempunyai Sacred Gear ya." Kata pria itu terkejut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, jadi pergilah dan jangan ganggu dia lagi." Kata Tatsuya sambil menunjuk Issei.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kemudian 'Stray' yang ada di sana. Meskipun kau mempunyai Sacred Gear sepertinya itu hanya Twice Critical." Kata pria itu.

"Sayang sekali, ini bukan Twice Critical." Kata Tatsuya. Pria itu melihatnya bingung dilihat bagaimanapun tidak mungkin Gauntlet itu lebih dari Twice Critical sampai dia tersadar jewel merah yang ada pada Gauntlet itu mulai bersinar.

**{Absorb}** Terdengar suara mekanik dari Gauntletnya. Tiba-tiba setengah energy dari pria itu mulai terkuras dan dapat dilihat energy itu masuk ke dalam jewel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak pria itu.

"Ini salah satu kemampuan Sacred Gearku dapat menyerap energy lawan setiap 10 detik." Kata Tatsuya sambil menyeringai. Pria itu kembali terkejut dengan kemampuan Sacred Gear pemuda itu.

"Jangan-jangan Sacred Gear itu…" Perkatannya terpotong ketika Tatsuya dan pria itu melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna crimson. Dari situ seorang wanita dengan rambut merah pekat melangkah keluar. Pria misterius itu memelolotinya dan mulai berbicara.

"...Rambut Merah Pekat... Kau pasti wanita dari keluarga Gremory..." Pria itu itu mulai melihat ke wanita Berambut merah tua dengan mata penuh kebencian.

"Namaku adalah Rias Gremory. Apa kabar Fallen Angel-san!? kalau kau mencoba melukai anak ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri." Kata wanita itu yang bernama Rias Gremory menunjuk kearah Issei.

"Fufufufu... Ya, ya. Jadi anak ini milikmu. Jadi kota ini juga wilayahmu, huh? Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan meminta maaf. Tetapi aku sarankankan agar tidak membiarkan pelayanmu berkeliaran. Orang sepertiku bisa tidak sengaja membunuhnya ketika berjalan-jalan."

"Terima kasih sarannya. Kota ini berada dibawah pengawasnku, jadi kalau kau menghalagi, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Penerus Keluarga Gremory. Namaku Dohnaseek. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Laki-laki itu mulai mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, dan tubuhnya mulai melayang. kemudian dia terbang ke langit. Saat pria itu telah menghilang di langit malam Rias mulai mendesah dan mulai berbalik menghadap Tatsuya. Dia tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Halo murid pindahan Tatsuya Nakamura, walaupun kita belum bertemu tapi aku tahu tengtang dirimu."

"Ya senang bertemu denganmu Rias Gremory, aku tahu kau selalu mengawasiku selama 2 hari ini. Aku sarankan kau memberitahunya kalau dia sudah menjadi iblis. Aku di tugaskan untuk mengawasinya dan walaupun begitu dia tetap pelayanmu jadi kau yang harus mengawasinya. Aku tidak mau dia terbunuh lagi dan harus melindunginya terlalu merepotkan." Kata Tatsuya dengan nada malas dan Rias masih tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan memberitahunya besok kalau kami adalah iblis seiring dengan perkenalan Issei menjadi iblis. Maukah datang ke ruang club? Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku akan mengirim salah satu pelayanku untuk menjemputmu dan Issei."

"Baiklah aku datang, Rias Gremory." Kata Tatsuya. Rias tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan dia berjalan kearah Issei dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil dia mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kemudian dia tersenyum lagi kearah Tatsuya.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi besok." Kata Rias dan dia menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Tatsuya menguasp bagian belakang kepalanya dan mendesah kemudian dia berjalan pulang.

* * *

**Oke ane pengen meminta pendapat disini para Fallen Angel harus mati atau nggak dan apa harus di masukin dalam daftar harem atau nggak? Semoga para reader mau membantu.**

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Alpha),Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown)

****Issei : ****Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou (Jika ada yang punya saran silahkan dan ane akan pertimbangkang)


	4. Chapter 3

**Yosh Chapter 3 Update**

**Mohon maaf jika storynya masih kurang dan terima kasih untuk yang udah nge review, favorit dan follow.**

**Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Tatsuya itu OC bukan dri DxD atau anime lain cuman gaya rambutnya mirip Minato Arisato di Persona 3.**

**Yosh hanya itu aja sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat membaca.**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

Tatsuya terbangun di pagi hari seperti hari biasanya. Walaupun terkadang dia merasa kesepian di Mansionnya yang besar dan dia mulai berpikir Azazel terlalu berlebihan memberikan sebuah Mansion yang besar.

'_Kenapa Azazel terlalu berlebihan memberikan Mansion? Padahal tinggal di apartemen saja sudah cukup._' Pikir Tatsuya sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

**{Dia memikirkan masa depanmu Partner, jika kau tahu maksudku kukukukuk.} **Kata Leonidas dipikiran Tatsuya sambil tertawa mesum.

'_Leonidas, sejak kapan kau mulai mesum?_' Tanya Tatsuya.

**{Sejak kau melamar Rossweise. Saat kau memberikannya cincin itu aku mulai berpikir sudah saatnya kau membangun harem.}**

'_Hah?_'

**{Jangan bilang 'hah' padaku Tatsuya kau tahu kan kami para naga mengikat para wanita. Jadi kami secara alami membentuk harem, jangan lupakan **_**mereka **_**terutama salah satunya gampang marah.}**

'_Jangan ingatkan aku._' Kata Tatsuya sambil menghela nafas.

Setelah Tatsuya sarapan pagi, berolah raga, dan mandi dia langsung pergi ke sekolah. Ketika dia hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah dia mendengar teriakan dari gerbang sekolah. Tatsuya segera bergegas ke sumber teriakan tersebut, dia mengerti apa yang menyebabkan teriakan tersebut.

Di hadapannya terlihat Rias Gremory dan disebelahnya adalah Issei yang sedang membawakan tas Rias. Tatsuya mendengar para gadis mengatakan kata-kata yang seperti tidak percaya, dia juga melihat para pemuda menatap iri dan ada beberapa diantara mereka pingsan karena shock.

"Sepertinya ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan." Bisik Tatsuya mencoba menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan tersebut.

**{Tidak heran jika mereka seperti itu, kau ingat ketika salah satu dari **_**mereka **_**mencoba untuk memperkosamu? Reaksi mereka dan beberapa orang yang ada seperti ini.}**

'_Leonidas sudah kubilang jangan ingatkan aku apalagi saat kejadian itu_.'

Tatsuya melihat Issei dan Rias mulai berpisah, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia melihat Matsuda dan Motohama memukul Issei menyebabkan Tatsuya menghela nafas dan Leonidas tertawa.

**After School**

'Sudah kuduga hari ini menjadi sangat melelahkan.' Pikir Tatsuya sambil merenggakan tangannya karena sudah waktunya pulang.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat panjang dan membosanka. Bahkan Tatsuya hampir tertidur di kelas, untungnya tidak ketahuan oleh guru.

"Halo, apa kabar?"

Tatsuya mendengar suara di dekatnya dan melihat ke siswa yang sepertinya datang untuk menemui Issei dengan mata setengah tertutup.

pemuda didepan Issei adalah pangeran paling tampan nomor satu disekolah, Kiba Yuuto atau lebih dikenal dengan Prince of Kuoh.

Dari yang Tatsuya dengar, dia bisa menangkap hati para perempuan dengan senyumnya. Dia seangkatan dengannya, tetapi beda kelas. Suara jeritan kegirangan para gadis bisa terdengar dari kelas dan dari koridor.

'Kenapa para gadis di sekolah ini berisik sekali jika ada pemuda tampan?' Pikir Tatsuya yang mendengar jeritan para gadis.

**{Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu Tatsuya.}**

'_Jadi kau tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusanku_?'

**{Jika menyangkut dengan para gadis dan ketidakpekaanmu.}**

"Jadi mau apa kamu disini?" Tanya Issei dengan nada kasar, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum.

"Aku datang kemari atas perintah Rias Gremory." Jawab Kiba.

Tatsuya melihat ekspresi Issei dan sepertinya dia mengerti situasinya. Dia mendengar Kiba agar Issei untuk mengikutinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba membalikan wajahnya ke hadapan Tatsuya dengan senyuman.

"Tatsuya Nakamura-kun, aku ingin kau juga untuk-"

"Aku tahu. Jangan katakana aku mengerti situasinya." Kata Tatsuya sambil mengambil tasnya. Saat mereka bertiga berjalan para gadis melihat jijik ke salah satu anggota dari Trio Pervert tapi sangat semangat dan teriakan yang keras kearah 'Prince of Kuoh' dan 'Silent Prince'. Issei melihat kedua orang tersebut sangat iri sementara Tatsuya menghela nafas dan Kiba terus tersenyum kepada gadis-gadis.

"Bagaimana bias kau bertahan pada gadis-gadis ini Kiba? Mereka sangat berisik dan menyebalkan." Kata Tatsuya.

"Kau akan terbiasa denagan mereka." Balas Kiba dengan semyuman.

"Aku harap aku sudah terbiasa, tapi aku sudah berpindah setiap tempat dan selalu saja mendapat situasi seperti ini dan aku belum terbiasa." Kata Tatsuya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Issei yang mendengarnya tambah iri dan mengutuk para pemuda tampan untuk mati.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, mereka sampai di belakang gedung sekolah. Disana terdapat bangunan lain yang dikenal sebagai gedung sekolah lama yang dikelilingi oleh banyak pepohonan. terlihat sudah lama sekali gedung tersebut tidak pernah terpakai, dan suasananya menyeramkan sehingga masuk ke daftar "tujuh keajaiban sekolah". Gedung itu tampak sangat tua dan terbuat dari kayu. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada jendela yang pecah, walaupun Tatsuya tidak yakin gedung ini tua tetapi kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Buchou ada disini." Kata Kiba. Issei melihat Kiba dengan bingung sementara Tatsuya menruh tangannya di saku celana sambil menunggu untuk masuk. Kiba membuka pintu gedung tersebut dan mulai menaiki tangga. Tatsuya dan Issei mengikutinya dari belakang dan terus kedalam melewati lorong kelas. Tatsuya melihat lorong kelasnya kelihatan bersih, dan ruangan yang tidak terpakaipun kelihatan bersih. Sementara Issei berpikir kalau yang namanya bangunan tua, pasti penuh dengan serangga dan sarang laba-laba. Tetapi disini tidak ada sama sekali, pasti mereka cukup sering membersihkan tempat ini. Ketika Issei dan Tatsuya memikirkan semua itu, mereka sudah sampai ditujuan. Kiba menghentikan langkahnya di depan suatu ruangan kelas dengan tulisan dipintu yang tertulis 'Occult Research Club'. Tatsuya berdiri dengan tenang sementara Issei terlihat gugup. Kiba mengetuk pintu dan mulai berbicara.

"Buchou aku sudah menjemput mereka."

"Silahkan masuk." Terdengar balasan dari dalam.

Kiba memasuki ruangan itu dan diikuti oleh Issei dan Tatsuya. Di dalam ruangan ada banyak tulisan dan simbol aneh diseluruh ruangan. Lantai, tembok, dan langit-langit dipenuhi dengan lambang aneh. Dan yang paling kelihatan aneh adalah lambang lingkaran di tengah ruangan. Kelihatannya itu seperti lambang lingkaran sihir yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan. Ada juga beberapa sofa dan meja didalam. Issei dan Tatsuya melihat seorang gadis duduk di sofa sedang memakan youkan dengan tenang. Dia gadis berambut putih dan perawakannya kecil.

"Koneko-chan, mereka adalah Issei Hyoudo-kun dan Tatsuya Nakamura-kun. Issei-kun dan Tatsuya-kun dia adalah Koneko Toujou." Kiba mengenalkan mereka kepada Koneko. Koneko menundukan kepalanya.

"Ah, salam kenal." Kata Issei sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tatsuya hanya melihatnya dan menundukan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

'Nekoshou huh, jarang sekali melihat species Youkai sebagai iblis.'

**{Kau benar Tatsuya, tidak banyak species Youkai yang menjadi iblis.}**

Setelah perkenalan dirinya Koneko melanjutkan makannya. Issei pernah mendengar Koneko tidak banyak bicara.

Di sudut ruangan terdendengar suara air mengalir dari belakang ruangan. Seperti suara pancuran mandi? Issei menyadari terdapat tirai mandi di belakang ruangan. Di tirai itu terdapat bayangan seseorang. Itu adalah bayangan seorang perempuan. Tatsuya melihat kearah Issei yang membuat wajah mesum dan sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Koneko yang akan berkomentar terhenti saat melihat Tatsuya face palm.

"Hyoudo, wajahmu." Kata Tatsuya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Wajah mesum itu…hentikan." Kata Tatsuya, membuat Issei menatap tajam kearahnya. Tatsuya pun menghela nafas.

"Silahkan Buchou."

Tatsuya dan Issei mendengar suara lain selain suara Rias.

"Terima kasih Akeno."

Sepertinya Rias sedang memakai baju dibalik tirai. Tatsuya melihat lagi kearah Issei, sekarang wajahnya memerah seperti teringat sesuatu.

'Kenapa aku selalu dikelilingi orang mesum?' Pikir Tatsuya.

**{Kukukuku…mungkin itu sudah takdirmu Partner.}**

'_Tidak lucu Leonidas_!'

Kemudian tirai tersebut terbuka, disana berdiri Rias yang sudah memakai seragamnya. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya. Rias meilhat kearah Issei dan tersenyum. Dibelakang Rias ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan diikat dengan gaya ponytail. Issei yang melihatnya terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata. Dia bertemu dengan 'Great onee-samas of Kuoh Academy' selain Rias. Tatsuya hanya mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakang sambil menutup matanya.

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua." Kata Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dengan wajah penuh senyum. Nada suaranya terdengar memukau.

"Oh... Namaku Issei Hyoudo. S-salam kenal!"

"Tatsuya Nakamura. Salam kenal."

**{Jadi dia anak dari Baraqiel. Kukuku… menarik.}**

'_Aku yakin dia bisa menggunakan Holy Lightning karena dia anak dari Baraqiel. Tidak hanya itu, dia terlihat bagian dari clan Himejima atau mungkin mantan jika dilihat keadaannya sekarang_.'

Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan. Rias menyuruh Issei untuk duduk di sofa sementara Akeno menyiapkan teh. Kiba duduk di sofa di samping Koneko. Tatsuya berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyenderkan dirinya didinding dengan melipatkan tangannya.

**ISSEI POV**

"Sepertinya semuanya telah hadir. Issei Hyoudo-kun, ijinkan aku memanggilmu Issei."

"Ah, baik."

"Kami, Occult Research Club senang menyambutmu."

"Um, OK."

"Sebagai iblis."

'APA!' Pikirku terkejut.

"Silahkan tehnya." Kata Himejima-senpai yang sudah membuatkan teh untukku.

"Oh, terima kasih." Kataku, aku menatap teh tersebut dan segera meminumnya.

"Rasanya enak." Kataku dengan senyuman.

"Ara. Terima kasih."

Himejima-senpai tertawa bahagia. Aku, Kiba, Koneko-chan, dan Rias-senpai duduk disofa mengelilingi meja, sementara Tatsuya berdiri didekat jendela menderkan dirinya dengan dinding, tanganya terlipat .

"Akeno, kamu juga duduklah disini."

"Baiklah buchou."

Himejima-senpai duduk disebelah Rias-buchou. Kemudia mereka menatapku. Umm... ada apa ya? Aku menjadi grogi karena mereka semua menatapku seperti itu ditempat seperti ini. Kemudian Rias-senpai mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Langsung saja kukatakan. Kita semua adalah Iblis."

Ya... Senpai terlalu langsung mengatakannya.

"Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin kamu juga melihat laki-laki bersayap itu kan?"

Senpai benar. Kalau kejadian itu bukan mimpi, berati aku benar-benar melihatnya.

"Dia adalah Fallen Angel Mereka dulunya melayani Tuhan, tetapi mereka jatuh ke neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh kita para iblis."

Sekarang kami malah berbicara soal Fallen Angel. Sepertinya kami sudah mulai mengarah ke aliran fantasi.

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba."

"Umm senpai. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. Apakah ini kegiatan anggota Occult Research Club?"

Jadi percakapan ini termasuk kegiatan klub.

"Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis."

Umm... Bukan, bukan. Kalau begitu senpai masih berbicara mengenai kegiatan klub.

"Amano Yuma..."

Ketika aku mendengar nama itu aku menyadari kalau ini semua bukan gurauan. Dari mana senpai mendengar nama itu?

"Hari itu, kamu berkencan dengan Amano Yuma, kan?"

"Kalau senpai masih bercanda, lebih baik hentikan... Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu dalam suasana seperti ini." Suaraku mengandung kemarahan. Karena untuk saat ini topik ini tabu bagiku. Ketika aku mengatakannya, tidak ada yang percaya, dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Semuanya mengatakan itu cuma mimpi. Itu cuma halusinasiku. Tidak ada yang percaya dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya keberadaannya. Aku tidak tahu senpai mendengar dari mana, tetapi kalau dia mau mengatakan itu adalah peristiwa gaib, aku akan marah.

"Memang, dia ada."

Rias-senpai mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Walaupun sepertinya dia mencoba menghapus semua bukti keberadaannya disekitarmu."

Rias-senpai memetik jarinya, dan kemudian Himejima-senpai mengambil selembar foto dari sakunya.

"Ini dia kan? Amano Yuma-chan."

Senpai benar. Orang difoto itu adalah pacarku yang tidak bisa kutemukan dimanapun. Aku pernah mengfotonya dengan kamera ponselku tetapi entah kenapa foto itu hilang. Di foto itu jelas terlihat gambarnya dan dipunggungnya ada sayap hitam.

"Perempuan ini adalah..., Tidak dia adalah Fallen Angel. Sejenis dengan yang menyerangmu kemarin malam."

Fallen Angel? Yuma-chan adalah Malaikat Jatuh? Rias-senpai meneruskan perkataannya.

"Fallen Angel ini menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Setelah tujuannya tercapai, dia menyingkirkan semua bukti dan catatan tentang keberadaan dirinya." Kata Rias-senpai.

"Tujuan?"

"Untuk membunuhmu."

Apa, apa-apaan itu!

"Untuk apa dia membunuhku!?"

"Tenangkan dirimu Issei. Mau bagaimana lagi... Tidak kamu saja yang terlalu sial. Ada juga pemilik yang tidak terbunuh."

"Apa maksudmu aku sedang sial!?"

Apakah senpai mau mengatakan kalau aku sedang sial karena terbunuh oleh Yuma-chan pada hari itu? Hah...? Terbunuh...? tetapi aku masih hidup? Aku masih ada disini.

"Pada hari kalian berkencan ditaman dan kemudian kau terbunuh dengan tombak cahaya."

"Tetapi aku masih hidup! Dan kenapa aku harus diburu?"

Ya, benar. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk diburu olehnya. Kenapa aku diburu oleh Fallen Angel!?

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kau adalah manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear... Rasanya aku pernah dengar istilah itu.

"Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari Sacred Gear. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah." Kata Kiba.

"Saat inipun ada manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear didalam tubuhnya. Kau tahu orang orang yang berperan penting dalam dunia ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki Sacred Gear ditubuh mereka." Himejima-senpai meneruskan kata-kata Kiba. Kemudian Rias-senpai melanjutkan diskusi ini.

"Kebanyakan Sacred Gear punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang bisa mengancam bagi iblis atau malaikat jatuh. Issei, coba angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi."

Hah? Mengangkat tanganku? Untuk apa?

"Cepat lakukan." Rias-senpai mendesakku melakukannya. Jadi aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kamu anggap paling kuat."

"Paling kuat? Ummmm, Son Goku dari Dargon Ball?"

"Kalau begitu bayangkan tokoh itu. Kemudian bayangkan pose tertentu yang membuatnya tampak paling kuat."

"..." Aku membayangkan Goku menembakkan Kamehameha. Cukup begini?

"Turunkan tanganmu perlahan, dan berdirilah." Aku bangkit dari sofa.

"Sekarang tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kamu harus menirunya dengan sempurna, dan jangan menahan diri."

Ya ampun. Ada banyak orang disekitarku, dan aku harus menirukan gaya Goku menembakkan kamehameha diusiaku!?

Ya ampun, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya! Walaupun aku menutup mata, bukan berarti yang lain tidak akan menertawaiku.

"Cepat lakukan."

Rias-senpai mendesakku lagi. Heyyy! Apa senpai serius!? Aku harus benar-benar melakukannya!? Sial! Kalau begitu lihat! Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Hyoudou Issei melakukan kamehameha.

Aku menyatukan kedua tanganku yang terbuka dan mendorongnya kedepan dadaku. Kemudian aku menyelesaikan gaya ini dengan meneriakan kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!"

"Sekarang buka matamu. Karena tempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir, perlengkapan sucimu akan lebih mudah muncul."

Aku membuka mataku seperti perintah Rias-senpai. _Shiing!_ Tangan kiriku mulai bersinar! Apaaaa! Apa ini!? Apa-apaan ini!? Apakah aku bisa mengeluarkan kamehameha!? Cahaya itu membentuk sesuatu dan membungkus tangan kiriku. Ketika cahaya itu berhenti bersinar, tangan kiriku terbungkus oleh gauntlet merah. yang dilengkapi dengan benda yang kelihatan keren. Kalau diperhatikan ini seperti bagian dari kostum cosplay yang terbuat dengan sangat bagus. Di bagian yang menutupi belakang telapakku terdapat semacam perhiasan yang tertanan. Sebenarnya itu malah terlihat seperti jewel.

"APA INI!"

Aku terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Tentu saja! Aku pikir aku akan mengeluarkan kamehameha, dan sekarang malah ada benda yang dipakai oleh pahlawan super ditanganku! Apakah ini sebenarnya!?

"Itu adalah Sacred Gear, dan itu milikmu. Kalau sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun."

Hah... Inikah Sacred Gear...? Ummm... Aku masih belum mempercayainya. Aku menembakkan kamehameha dan kemudian aku... aku...

"Kamu dibunuh karena Sacred Gearmu yang adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh, Amano Yuma."

Jadi insiden dengan Yuma-chan dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata...? Jadi tentang aku yang terbunuh olehnya itu juga nyata...? Jadi bagaimana aku masih hidup?

"Kamu memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

Rias-senpai mengeluarkan selembar selebaran. Aku ingat selebaran itu. Sambil menunggu Yuma-chan di tempat pertemuan, Seseorang memberiku selebaran itu padaku. Itu adalah selebaran dengan gambar lambang aneh dan kata-kata yang bunyinya: "Kami akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!" Setelah kulihat lagi, lingkaran sihir di selebaran itu sama dengan lingkaran sihir yang ada di lantai.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis, dewasa ini tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu peliharan kami yang meenyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kamu mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Issei. Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanyasih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil."

Waktu itu aku ditusuk dengan tombak cahaya, dan aku berdoa dengan sungguh–sungguh... Kemudian tanganku bersimbah darah, dan yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah "Warna Merah Pekat". Aku menginginkan perempuan dengan warna rambut merah pekat, Rias Gremory. Jadi mimpi itu... Tidak... Kejadian itu ketika seseorang dengan warna rambut merah pekat muncul ternyata adalah senpai.

"Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kau diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kau adalah pemilik Perlengkapan Suci. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kau berada di kondisi seujung rambut dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begitu ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kau dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Jadi Senpailah yang menyelamatkanku? Jadi karena itu aku masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Issei, kau yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

_Pan!_

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya selain aku. Kelihatannya berbeda dengan sayap milik Fallen Angel. Sayap itu seperti sayap kelelawar. Serius nih... Aku sekarang adalah iblis, dan bukan manusia lagi?

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka lagi padamu. Yuuto. " Kiba tersenyum setelah senpai memanggil namanya.

"Namaku adalah Kiba Yuuto. Aku adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kau tahu,Issei Hyoudou-kun. aku juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas X... Koneko Toujou... Salam kenal... dan aku adalah iblis..." Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Namaku adalah Akeno Himejima, dan aku adalah siswi kelas XII. Aku juga wakil ketua Occult Research Club ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, aku juga seorang iblis."

Himejima-senpai menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan. Terakhir, adalah giliran Rias-senpai. Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang Issei."

Saat Rias-senpai dan anggota lain memperkenalkan lagi diri mereka, aku melihat mereka satu persatu. Kemudian aku melihat Tatsuya Nakamura dan aku bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau juga iblis Nakamura?"

"Ummm, bisa iya dan bisa tidak. Aku hanya terlibat dalam dunia supernatural." Jawabnya dengan mata tertutup, apa maksudnya tinggal menjawab iya dan tidak saja susah amat. Kemudian aku melihat dia menyeringai dan membuka matanya setelah itu dia melihat kearahku.

"Ngomomg-ngomong pose Kamehameha yang bagus." Aku langsung melotot kearahnya, aku menyadarinya dia satu satunya yang mentertawakanku. Saat aku akan mengajaknya berkelahi, Rias-senpai mulai berdiri dan menunjuk jarinya yang mengarah ke Tatsuya.

"Sekarang Tatsuya Nakamura, siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa yang kau inginkan?"

* * *

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf apabila masih ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini. saya ingin bertanya sekali lagi di story ini para Fallen Angel harus mati atau tetap hidup? semoga para reader bisa membantu di review**

**Harem (In Progress) :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweise (Alpha),Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown), Jibril (No Game No Life), Est (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou (Jika ada yang punya saran silahkan dan ane akan pertimbangkang)


	5. Chapter 4

**Yosh Chapter 4 Update**

**Terima kasih sudah memberikan review minna-san**

**dan sekali lagi mohon maaf jika storynya kurang bagus**

**Selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**Normal POV**

"_Hmph. Dia gadis yang sangat memaksa berbeda dengan kakaknya._" Pikir Tatsuya sambil melihat Rias masih menunjuk kearahnya.

**{Apa kau akan memberitahunya tentang kita?}**

'_Belum saatnya Leonidas bersabarlah sedikit lagi_, _tapi aku kan memberitahu mereka sedikit_.'

**{Baiklah jika itu maumu Partner. Tapi aku ingin melihat ekspresi semua orang saat mengetahui diriku telah kembali.}**

'_Aku mengerti._'

Tatsuya sedikit berjalan dari tempatnya dengan tangan kirinya disaku celananya sambil menghadap semua anggota ORC.

"Halo semua anggota Occult Research Club, namaku Tatsuya Nakamura siswa baru di kelas XI, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi aku terkait pada dunia supernatural." Kata Tatsuya dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan dirimu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Rias.

"Karena masih belum saatnya bagiku untuk diketahui." Jawab Tatsuya datar.

Rias hanya menghela nafas, dia berpikir mungkin itu urusan pribadinya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk mengamati Issei Hyoudo karena dia mempunyai Sacred Gear yang mungkin termasuk Longinus." Jawab Tatsuya.

Anggota ORC kecuali Issei yang bingung dan Rias yang mungkin sudah mengetahuinya terkejut. Rias pun melihat Tatsuya dan dia semakin penasaran siapa siswa baru ini sebenarnya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu siapa yang memberimu perintah?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab siapa yang memberiku perintah bisa dibilang ini masalah pribadi."

"Satu pertanyaan lagi apa kau pemilik Sacred Gear?" Tanya Rias. Semua anggota ORC sedikit terkejut kecuali Issei yang sangat terkejut bahwa siswa baru dihadapannya juga memiliki Sacred Gear.

Tatsuya hanya menghela nafas, dia menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah gauntlet berwarna hitam dengan permata merah dipunggung tangan kanannya.

"Ini adalah Sacred Gearku apa kalian puas?" Tanya Tatsuya kepada anggota ORC yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan Tatsuya menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan aku akan pergi dan sebelum aku pergi aku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusanku Gremory-senpai dan beritahu pada sitri untuk tidak mengawasiku lagi atau dia akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Tatsuya sambil mengeluarkan kekuatan shirnya yang juga dibantu oleh Leonidas. Kekuatan sihirnya sangat kuat membuat semua anggota ORC berlutut karena tidak kuat menahan kekuatannya.

Setelah Tatsuya menghilangkan kekuatan sihirnya semua anggota ORC melihat kearah Tatsuya dengan keadaan shock dan horror. Mereka tidak percaya ada orang sekuat ini.

"Aku harap kau dapat memberitahu kepada Sitri jika dia atau kalian mencampuri usrusanku dan ingat kata-kataku Gremory-senpai." Katanya sambil dia berjalan menuju kearah pintu dengan kedua tangannya disaku celananya. Saat didepan pintu dia berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Issei.

"Hyoudo jadilah kuat. Kau perlu untuk menjadi kuat untuk bertahan hidup, diluar sana ada musuh yang akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu jika kau masih lemah kau pasti mati. Kau perlu untuk menjadi kuat agar kau dapat mengalahkan mereka dan juga aku ingin melihat perkembanganmu." Kata Tatsuya.

"Tunggu Nakamura kau boleh memanggilku Issei, maksudku semua orang memanggilku begitu." Kata Issei.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa memanggilku Tatsuya dan juga aku tidak sabar untuk pertarungan kita." Kata Tatsuya yang membuka pintu dan pergi membuat semua anggota ORC bingung dengan perkataannya. Saat dia berjalan di koridor untuk kembali kerumah, dia menyeringai memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi dari sekarang.

'_Hehehe. Sepertinya memang akan terjadi hal yang menarik mulai dari sekarang, benarkan Leonidas _?'

**{Kau benar sekali Partner, aku ingin mencoba melawan Ddraig.}**

'_Setelah itu aku ingin melihat reaksi dunia jika 3 Heavenly bertarung lagi._'

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

'_Haa, ini sangat menyebalkan._' Pikir Issei sambil menghela nafas dan terus berjalan pulang setelah sekolah. Issei sudah memutuskan hidupnya menjadi iblis setelah dia tahu bisa mencapai tujuannya, yaitu menjadi Harem King dan membuat pelayannya wanita. Pertama dai harus menjadi High-class Devil dan salah satu caranya adalah dengan membuat contracts.

Akan tetapi selama tiga hari terakhir ia mengendarai sepedanya di sekitar lingkungannya membagikan brosur kepada orang-orang yang memiliki keserakahan yang banyak. Brosur ini memberikan orang tersebut kemampuan untuk memanggil iblis.

Dua malam yang lalu dia mendapatkan contract pertamanya dan akan pergi tapi dia menyadari dia tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport. Tidak diketahui oleh Issei dan anggota ORC Tatsuya sedang mengamati Issei hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Issei tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport. Dia merasa sedikit kecewa pada rival barunya sedangkan Leonidas tertawa terbahak-bahak, Leonidas pun tahu kalau iblis muda saja dapat menggunakan shir teleport. Merekapun melihat Issei karena tidak ada pilihan lain dia mengendarai sepeda membuat Leonidas kembali tertawa, seorang iblis pergi ke contractnya menggunakan sepeda kurang lucu apa?

Meskipun itu menyenangkan, Issei tidak mendapatkan contractnya dan dimarahi oleh Rias. Dan kemarin dia mendapatkan contract lagi dan sekali lagi dia gagal dan dimarahi lagi oleh Rias.

'_Haa, ini adalah jalan yang panjang untuk menjadi seorang Harem King._' Pikir Issei saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara.

"Hawaa!"

Issei mendengar suara dari belakangnya, bersama dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah. Ketika dia berbalik dan ada seorang Suster-Gereja terjatuh di lantai. Tangannya terbuka dan sepertinya dia jatuh ke tanah dengan wajahnya. Benar-benar posisi jatuh yang tidak keren.

"Ummm ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Issei mendekati Suster-Gereja itu dan menawarinya tangannya.

"Awwww. Mengapa aku selalu tersandung ... Oh, maaf. Terima kasih banyak. "

Saat Issei meraih tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Hembusan angin melepas kerudungnya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan kerudungnya. Issei terkejut melihat Suster tersebut seumuran dengannya.

Rambut pirangnya yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung jatuh di atas bahunya. Rambut lurus pirang itu berkilauan terkena cahaya sinar matahari. Kemudian pandangannya tertarik ke wajahnya. Hatinya langsung terpana olehnya. Ada seorang gadis pirang yang cantik berdiri tepat di depannya. Kedua mata hijaunya terlihat begitu indah sehingga rasanya seperti akan menyedotnya masuk ... Tanpa sadar Issei menganga padanya.

"Umm, ada apa...?"

Suster-Gereja itu melihat didepan wajah Issei dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Oh.. maaf. Ummm..."

Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk berbicara. Issei tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia terpikat oleh kecantikannya. Dia memenuhi kriteria perempuan cantik rambut pirang idamannya! Tentu saja dia akan langsung terpikat padanya! Rasanya seperti ingin terus berbicara dengannya. Mungkin ini adalah flag! Ketika Issei memikirkan hal egois itu, dia melihat tas koper di bahunya. Kalau dipikirkan melihat Suster-Gereja di tengah kota seperti ini adalah hal yang cukup langka. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihatnya. Kemudian Issei mengambil untungnya jatuh di dekatnya.

"Ummm sedang bepergian?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. aku ditunjuk ke Gereja di kota ini. Kau pasti penduduk kota ini. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia menundukan kepalanya

"Sejak sampai disini aku bingung. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar... Aku tersesat dan orang lain tidak bisa mengerti apa yang aku katakan..." Dia meremas tangannya didepan dadanya dan terlihat sangat sedih.

'…_Jadi itu berarti dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang... Alasan mengapa ia bisa berbicara denganku saat ini adalah karena pengaruh kekuatan Iblis. Itulah yang Buchou katakan kepadaku sebelumnya_.' Pikir Issei sambil mengingat lagi perkataan Rias.

_"Setelah kau menjadi Iblis, kau juga mendapatkan kemampuan unik yaitu "antar bahasa" Begitu kau menjadi Iblis, semua orang di dunia dapat memahami apa yang kau katakan.. Orang-orang juga bisa mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan dalam bahasa ibu mereka. Orang Amerika mendengar suaramu dalam bahasa Inggris Orang Spanyol maka mereka akan mendengarnya dalam bahasa Spanyol.. Dan sebaliknya, walaupun mereka berbicara dengan bahasa asing, Kamu akan mendengarnya sebagai bahasa Jepang." _

"Sepertinya aku tahu dimana tempat Gereja." Kata Issei sambil mengingat ada sebuah gereja tua di bagian luar kota.

"Benarkah!? Terima kasih! Ini semua pasti berkat Tuhan!" Dia tersenyum padanya dengan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Gadis ini benar-benar imut, Tapi ketika dia melihat Rosario di dadanya, rosario itu memberikan reaksi yang sangat negative pada Issei. Gadis ini adalah jenis manusia yang seharusnya dia tidak boleh terlibat atau berbicara. Tapi Issei tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis dalam kesulitan begitu saja.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka ke gereja, mereka melewati sebuah taman.

"Uwaaaaah!"

Issei mendengar tangisan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kamu tidak apa–apa, Yosh-kun?" Issei mendengar suara wanita tua yang berbicara pada anak laki-laki itu.

'_Karena anak itu bersama dengan ibunya, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya dia hanya tersandung_.'

Tapi tiba-tiba, Suster-Gereja yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya berbalik arah menuju ke taman.

"Hei."

Suster-Gereja itu masuk ke dalam taman dan berjalan menuju anak yang masih menangis itu. Issei pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka ringan seperti ini." Suster-Gereja itu membelai kepala anak itu. Anak itu mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan, namun Suster-Gereja itu punya ekspresi yang sangat lembut. Suster-Gereja itu menaruh telapak tangannya di luka anak laki – laki itu. Kemudian, Issei terkejut. Ada cahaya hijau yang muncul dari telapak tangan Suster-Gereja itu dan berkedip didekat lutut anak itu. Apa Kekuatan sihir yang dilihat Issei. Ketika dia memperhatikan dengan cermat, luka anak itu mulai sembuh, satu hal terlintas di pikirannya.

'_Sacred Gear. Sebuah kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki orang-orang tertentu. Jadi dia mempunyai Sacred Gear huh._' Pikir Issei sambil mengingat yang Kiba katakan sebelumnya.

Ketika Issei melihat cahaya itu, dia bisa merasakan tangan kirinya merasakan getaran. Pasti ada hubungannya.

'_Apakah Sacred Gearku bereaksi dengan Sacred Gear miliknya?_' Ketika dia melihat lagi, luka anak itu sudah sembuh. Bahkan tidak ada bekas yang tersisa.

Ibu anak itu terkejut. Siapapun yang melihat hal-hal yang tak terbayangkan itu pasti akan memiliki reaksi serupa.

"Selesai, lukamu sudah sembuh. Sekarang pasti tidak sakit lagi." Suster-Gereja itu membelai kepala anak itu dan menatap kearah Issei.

"Maafkan akau. Tapi tanpa sadar aku..." Dia tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidah. I

bu anak itu, yang kaget sebelumnya, menggeleng kemudian meraih tangan anak itu kemudian mereka bisa pergi dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Onee-chan!" Kata anak itu

"Dia bilang, "terima kasih Onee-chan." Dia tersenyum bahagia setelah Issei menerjemahkan untuknya.

"Kekuatan itu..."

"Ya, ini adalah kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Kekuatan khusus yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku." Dia tampak agak sedih, meskipun dia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia memiliki beberapa masa lalu yang kelam atau semacamnya.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju gereja. Mereka mencapai gereja tua setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit.

Kemudian Issei mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan keringatnya keluar. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Issei mulai menyadari kalau dia adalah Iblis, sehingga gereja yang adalah milik Tuhan dan para Angel akan menjadi wilayah musuh baginya. Bahkan Rias pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh sama sekali mendekati gereja atau kuil.

"Ya, ini adalah tempatnya! Terima kasih Tuhan!" Suster-Gereja itu menunjukkan wajah lega setelah membandingkan lokasi ini dengan peta yang dia miliki. Issei mulai tersenyum dan mulai berbalik arah.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu dulu." Ketika dia sudah mau berpisah darinya, kata-kata Suster-Gereja itu menghentikannnya.

"Masuklah, akan kubuatkan teh..."

"Oh, aku terburu-buru jadi aku harus pergi."

"Tapi..."

Dia mulai khawatir. Dia mungkin ingin membuatkannya teh untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Tetapi berbahaya sekali minum teh di dalam gereja dan akan menjadi masalah karena mereka adalah musuh. Issei tersenyum lagi dan mulai berbicara.

"Namaku Issei Hyodou. Semua orang di sekitar ku memanggilku Issei, Kau juga bisa memanggilku Issei juga. Siapa namamu?" Ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya, ia tersenyum.

"Nama saya adalah Asia Argento! Silahkan memanggilku Asia!"

"Kalau begitu Suster-Gereja Asia, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya Issei-san! Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi!"

Asia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Issei pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Asia. Dia memandangnya sampai dia hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua Tatsuya sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Tatsuya sedang berada di atas atap terdekat melihat Issei berjalan menjauhi Suster-Geraja tersebut. Dia telah melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke gereja membuat Tatsuya tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti mereka hanya untuk memastikan Issei tidak terbunuh.

'_Sepertinya Issei lebih pintar daripada penampilannya._' Pikir Tatsuya sambil menyeringai. Dia melihat Issei berjalan sangat jauh meninggalkan suster itu. Kemudian Tatsuya meliaht kearah suster tersebut dengan tangan yang disilangkan.

'Leonidas apa kau pernaha melihat Sacred Gear itu?' Tanya Tasuya kepada Leonidas sambil terus meliaht suster tersebut.

**{Jika ingatanku tepat, itu adalah Twilight Healing mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan Devil, Fallen Angel dan Angel. Itu Sacred Gear yang langka tapi tidak unik juga, bukankah kita pernah membaca catatan Sacred Gear yang diberikan oleh Azazel dan bertemu salah satunya saat perjalanan kita saat Training Trip belum lagi dia juga salah satu haremmu Kukukuku.}**

'Yeah, aku ingat sebelumnya Leonidas dan aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa tentang harem. Tapi aku merasa dia mempunyai potensi untuk ahli dalam hal itu, tidak hanya itu dia juga mempunya potensi menjadi seorang Dragon Tamer.'

**{Kukukuku, jadi kau merasakannya juga huh? Hanya mengawasinya saja membuatku sangat tertarik padanya. Dan aromanya sangat mengelitik bagi para naga.}**

'Jangan berkata seperti kau naga mesum.'

**{Ayolah Tatsuya, ini hal yang normal untuk terpikat kepada lawan jenis.}**

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Tatsuya dengan nada tidak peduli sambil menjauhi gereja tersebut tidak ingin melawan Fallen Angels yang tinggal di gereja tersebut.

* * *

**Dan sekali lagi saya ingin bertanya disini Fallen Angel Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek harus terbunuh atau tidak mohon untuk jawabannya melewati review minna-san**

**Harem (In Progress)**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweisse (Alpha),Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Yasaka, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown), Jibril (No Game No Life), Est (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Isabela (Jika ada yang punya saran silahkan dan saya akan pertimbangkan)


	6. Chapter 5

**Yosh Chapter 5 Update**

**Terima kasih sudah memberikan review minna-san**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang absurd :v  
**

**Selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

**Opening Song : FEARLESS HERO**

**Furui NOOTO ni kakitsuzutta **  
**Ano hibi no monogatari ni The End wa mada... **  
**Tokei no hari ga susumu goto ni **  
**Omoi wa tashika ni chikazuiteku **

**Hito wa negau toki sora wo miageru wake wa kitto **  
**Yume no iriguchi tsunagatteru to **  
**Shinjiteiru kara boku wa hitomi tojita **  
**Kasuka na kibou wo sagasu mitai ni **

**FEARLESS boku wa motto tsuyoku naritai **  
**Omoide ja naku ima no kimi no tame ni **  
**Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite **  
**Kimi ga iru ao no hate made maiagare **

* * *

**Chapter 05**

Saat Tatsuya meninggalkan gereja tersebut dengan berjalan kaki tiba-tiba handphonenya mulai berbunyi. Dia segera mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana dan segera menjawab panggilan dari handphonenya.

"Halo?"

"Master! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu aku kangen sekali." Kata suara gadis dari telepon.

"Ya sudah lama sekali, jadi ada kau menelponku? Apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau menelponku?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Awww kau sungguh kejam Master, tapi seperti biasa aku suka dengan sikapmu tolong hukum aku." Tatsuya hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban dari si penelpon sementara Leonidas hanya tertawa kecil karena gadis yang menelponnya sedikit masochist.

"Yukari bisakah kau memberitahuku alasan kau menelponku?"

"Baiklah Master, kita mendapatkan tugas untuk melenyapkan Stray Devil tertentu." Jawab gadis yang sekarang bernama Yukari.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain sedang menjalankan tugas mereka Master dan iblis itu melarikan diri ke kota tempatmu tinggal, jadi kami memintamu untuk melenyapkannya karena Master dekat dengan lokasinya. Bisa kau melakukannya Master?"

"Tentu aku bisa melakukannya, lagipula aku sedang bosan. Kirim semua informasi ke tabletku."

"Sudah dikerjakan Master, jadi kapan kita akan melakukan-" Saat dia mendengar nada yang menggoda, Tatsuya segera menutup teleponya dan menaruhnya lagi di saku celananya sambil menghela nafas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Haa, dasar Flugel mesum."

**{Kukuku, kau tahu jarang-jarang seorang gadis bersikap seperti itu Tatsuya dan kapan kau akan menjadi lelaki sejati? Dia bisa mengajarimu beberapa hal.}**

"Mungkin lain waktu, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Rose kalau dia yang akan menjadi yang pertama."

**{Oho…jadi kau akan melakukannya pada Rossweisse? Kukukuku akhirnya kau akn menjadi lelaki sejati Tatsuya aku bangga menjadi Partnermu.}**

"Entah kenapa aku merasa masalah ini akan menjadi sangat merepotkan." Kata Tatsuya yang kemudian dia berlari, lalu dia mengeluarkan Tabletnya dan segera menuju lokasi dimana Stray Devil berada sambil melihat kemampuan Devil tersebut.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Yaa dia menutup teleponya…lagi."

"Kali ini apa yang kau tanyakan Yukari?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan kapan kita bisa berhubungan intim Akasha-chan. Hanya aku dan Master~"

"Tapi Nee-san, Master pernah bilang dia akan melakukannya pada Rossweisse-san terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi dan juga aku sudah mulai bosan."

"Tatsuya kau memang seorang Lucky Bastard."

* * *

**ORC Club Room**

"Jangan pernah mendekati gereja lagi."

Issei ditegur oleh Rias di ruang klub. Ekspresi Rias tampak lebih serius dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya, Issei sering sekali dimarahi.

"Bagi kita para Iblis gereja adalah wilayah musuh. Hanya dengan mendekatinya saja dapat menimbulkan keretakan antara Iblis dan Tuhan. Karena kau telah melakukan hal baik dengan mengantar Suster-Gereja itu ke gereja mereka tidak menyerangmu. Tapi Malaikat selalu waspada dan kau berada dalam situasi di mana tidak akan aneh bagi mereka untuk menyerangmu dengan tombak cahaya."

'Apa Buchou Serius?' Pikir Issei dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka.

"Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang dari gereja, terutama Eksorsis. Mereka adalah musuh terbesar kita. Mereka dengan mudah bisa menghilangkan kekuatan kita karena mereka didukung oleh doa kepada Tuhan. Lebih dari itu, jika Eksorsis yang mempunyai Sacred Gear. Itu akan sama artinya berada di batas kematian, Issei."

Buchou menatap Issei langsung dengan mata birunya sambil melambaikan rambut merah nya. Matanya serius jadi dia tidak sedang bercanda. Jadi Issei hanya bisa mengangguk kepalanya, lagipula hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk merespon.

"Ba, baik."

"Kau telah menghindari kematian sebagai manusia dengan dibangkitkan kembali sebagai Iblis. Tetapi Iblis yang dibasmi akan benar-benar musnah. Mereka kembali ke tiadaan. Tidak ada yang tersisa dan kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Sekarang kau tahu seberapa serius hal ini?"

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu emosi. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang hati-hatilah. "

"Ya."

Percakapan Issei dengan Rias berakhir sampai disitu.

"Oh, apakah Kau sudah selesai memarahinya?"

"Wow!"

Akeno berdiri di belakang Issei dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Akeno apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

Ekspresi Akeno berubah setelah Rias menanyakan hal itu.

"Kita menerima perintah berburu dari Bangsawan Besar."

* * *

'Sepertinya ini tempatnya.' Pikir Tatsuya sambil dia berjalan menuju gedung tua yang tidak terpakai di depannya. Menurut Tatsuya ini terlihat seperti tempat yang ideal bagi Stray devil untuk bersembunyi. Dia berhenti di depan pintu bangunan tersebut dan mengambil nafas panjang. Dia batuk sedikit dan menutupi hidungnya.

"Sial bau darah. Ini pasti karena dia membunuh banyak manusia." Kata Tatsuya sambil dia menendang pintu untuk membukanya. Dia melangkah masuk dan mengamati bagian dalam bangunan. Di dalam ruangan sangat luas dengan langit-langit tinggi dan dinding yang jauh terpisah satu sama lain. Tatsuya menjentikkan jarinya dan menciptakan penghalang di sekitar bangunan untuk memastikan Stray Devil tersebut tidak kabur. Dia berbalik untuk memeriksa ruangan lain dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehadiran musuhnya.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang lezat, suatu kekuatan yang besar. Aku ingin tahu apa kau manis atau asam?"

Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut putih dengan bagian atasnya telanjang di depannya. Dia tampaknya mengambang tapi dia tahu bahwa wanita itu memperoleh tubuh binatang setelah dia mengkonsumsi manusia untuk makanannya.

"Kau pasti Stray Devil Viser, aku akan memintamu untuk mati."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa….Aku tidak akan dibunuh oleh bocah sepertimu!" Teriak Viser sambil menyerang Tatsuya dengan mengeluarkan tombak kembar. Tatsuya hanya menyeringai sambil menunjuk ke arahnya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Viser kemudia menyodorkan tombak pada Tatsuya, hanya saja tombak tersebut dapat dengan mudah diblock oleh jari-jari Tatsuya. Viser yang melihat hal tersebut kaget, Dia menggeram marah dan mulai berputar di sekitar ekornya untuk menyerangnya.

Tatsuya yang merasakan akan adanya serangan mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya dan segera menghindari serangan Viser kemudian menghilang dari pandangan sebelum sebelum ekornya mengenainya. Viser memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat dimana menghilangnya Tatsuya ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Dia melihat Tatsuya di belakangnya dan darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, sesaat kemudian dia mulai terpental kedepan karena Tatsuya memukulnya sekali lagi.

"Hey Leonidas bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bersenang-senang." Kata Tatsuya yang melihat Viser mulai memproduksi energy demonic di tangannya.

**{Heh, menarik sekali ayo kita lakukan Partner.}**

Viserpun menembakkan energy demonicnya dan Tatsuya menunjukkan Sacred Gearnya, saat energy itu hamper mengenai gauntlet Tatsuya dia mengaktifkan kemapuan Rising Absorption.

**{Absorb.}**

Energy itu langsung terserap oleh gauntlet Tatsuya membuat Viser terkejut dan mulai menggeram marah lagi.

"Viser kau harus merasa tersanjung karena yang akan menghabisimu adalah…Kokuryuutei pertama di generasi sekarang! Balance Breaker!" Teriak Tatsuya membuat Rising Absorption merespon.

**{Negatsu Dragon Balance Breaker.}**

Setelah suara itu, aura hitam menutupi sosok Tatsuya! Ketika cahaya berhenti, tubuhnya terlapisi armor serba hitam yang memancarkan cahaya hitam menyilaukan.

Viser yang melihatnya sekarang merasa tubuhnya gemetar, dia yakin kalau dia melihat sosok naga di belakang Tatsuya. Tatsuya segera menembakkan energy demonicnya dan karena armornya membuat serangannya lebih kuat. Viser yang masih gemetar hanya dapat pasrah terkena serangan Tatsuya dan dia berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian Tatsuya menghancurkan kedua tangan Viser dengan Dragon Shot dan Viser berteriak lagi. Setelah itu Tatsuya mengeluarkan sihir petir berwarna hitam dan ditembakkan lagi yang membuat Viser kesakitan lagi.

Tatsuya bersiap untuk menyelesaikan dengan serangan terakhir sampai dia merasakan sebuah energy demonic dari luar. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke luar pintu.

'Tch jadi mereka juga diperintahkan untuk dating dan bertarung huh. Maaf Leonidas sepertinya waktu bersenang-senang sudah habis.' Pikir Tatsuya dan memberitahu Leonidas melalui telepati.

**{Sepertinya begitu, setidaknya aku cukup puas bangunkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang menarik.}**

'Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik membiarkan mereka masuk dan aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.' Kemudian Tatsuya membatalkan ode Balance Breakernya segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

* * *

**ISSEI POV**

Stray Devil ada makhluk dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Iblis yang awalnya adalah pelayan dari Iblis dengan gelar bangsawan tetapi kemudian mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya". Kasus seperti itu sering terjadi. Iblis punya tenaga yang sangat kuat. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan ketika mereka masih manusia. Karena itu ada juga yang memilih untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Mereka meninggalkan tempat tuan mereka dan mengamuk di seluruh daerah disekitarnya. Itulah Stray Devil. Karena alasan inilah, Malaikat Jatuh ber-jas mengira aku adalah Stray Devil. Dengan kata lain, seekor anjing liar. Anjing liar suka membuat masalah. Saat ditemukan, tuannya atau Iblis lainnya diperintahkan untuk memusnahkannya. Itu adalah peraturan Iblis. Bahkan para Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh menganggap mereka sebagai ancaman dan mereka akan memusnahkan Stray Devil saat menemuinya. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari Iblis yang tidak mematuhi aturan apapun

Aku pergi ke gedung yang tidak terpakai yang terletak di bagian luar kota bersama dengan Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba dan Koneko-chan. Setiap malam, seekor Stray Devil memikat manusia ke bangunan ini dan memakan mereka. Karena itu turun permintaan dari High-class Devil untuk memburu mereka.

"Issei, ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengetahui seperti apa rasanya bertarung."

Buchou mengatakan suatu hal yang sulit kuterima.

"Tunggu, kau serius!? Aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan banyak berguna!"

"Ya. Sekarang memang tidak mungkin."

Dia mengatakan itu secara langsung. Aku agak merasa sedih.

"Tapi kau dapat melihat seperti apa pertempuran Iblis. Hari ini cukup berkonsentrasi dan lihat bagaimana kami bertarung. Oh ya. Sekalian aku juga akan menjelaskan sifat bawaan dari para pelayan."

"Menjelaskan? Sifat bawaan pelayan?"

Aku sedang memasang ekspresi bingung tapi Buchou terus berbicara kepadaku.

"Iblis yang menjadi tuan memberikan suatu ciri atau sifat kepada mereka yang akan menjadi pelayan mereka. Ya itu mungkin ini saatnya aku menjelaskan tentang hal itu dan sejarah para Iblis..."

Buchou mulai menjelaskan tentang situasi para Iblis saat ini.

"Jaman dahulu kala terjadi perang tiga pihak antara Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Tuhan beserta dengan Malaikat pengikutnya. Ketiga pihak memiliki jumlah pasukan yang besar dan mereka telah berperang sejak waktu tidak tertentu. Akibatnya, ketiga pihak kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka dan perang selesai beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu tanpa ada pihak yang menang."

Kiba melanjutkannya setelah Buchou.

"Para Iblis tak terkecuali. Iblis besar dengan gelar bangsawan yang memerintah sekitar 20 atau 30 pasukan kehilangan sebagian besar pelayan mereka karena perang. Mereka kehilangan begitu banyak sehingga mereka bahkan tidak bisa membentuk pasukan baru."

Akeno-san melanjutkan dari sana.

"Saya mendengar bahwa sebagian besar Iblis murni tewas dalam peperangan itu. Tetapi bahkan setelah perang, masih ada masalah diantara Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Tuhan. Bahkan walaupun para Malaikat dipihak Tuhan juga kehilangan sebagian besar pasukan mereka, kita masih dalam posisi di mana kita tidak bisa mengendurkan kesiagaan kita atau kalau tidak kita akan berada dalam kesulitan."

Kemudian Buchou berbicara lagi.

"Kemudian para Iblis memutuskan untuk membuat suatu sistem untuk membentuk sekelompok kecil pasukan. Yang disebut Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Tampaknya seperti hal yang rumit, dan aku harus mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan memutuskan untuk menerapkan sistem permainan manusia yaitu "Catur" kepada pelayan mereka. Sebenarnya itu sarkasme karena sebagian besar para pelayan adalah Iblis yang hidup kembali dari manusia. Sejak itu catur menjadi permainan yang populer di dunia Iblis. Kita kesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Iblis yang menjadi tuan adalah "Bidak Raja". Kalau dalam kelompok kita berate itu adalah aku. Dari sana mereka menciptakan 5 ciri khusus yang terdiri dari Bidak Ratu, Bidak Benteng, Bidak Peluncur Bishop, dan Bidak Kuda. Karena mereka tidak bisa membentuk pasukan besar, mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki sejumlah kecil Iblis tetapi memberi mereka kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sistem ini dibuat dalam dalam ratus tahun terakhir, dan langsung menjadi populer di kalangan Iblis dengan gelar kebangsawanan."

"Populer? Maksudnya aturan catur itu?"

"Mereka mulai bersaing satu sama lain. Misalnya seperti, "Knight ku lebih kuat!", Atau "Tidak, Rook ku lebih kuat!" Dan akhirnya para Iblis kalangan atas mulai memainkan permainan seperti catur melawan satu sama lain menggunakan pelayan Iblis mereka. Kami menyebutnya "Rating Game". Pendeknya permainan ini menjadi sangat populer di kalangan Iblis. Bahkan sekarang ada turnamennya. Kekuatan Bidak dan juga seberapa kuat mereka dalam permainan ini mempengaruhi status sosial mereka sebagai Iblis, dan gelar kebangsawanan mereka. Ada sesuatu yang disebut Piece Collect di mana mereka mengumpulkan manusia dengan bakat tertentu dan menjadikan mereka bidaknya. Hal ini sangat populer dewasa ini. Pelayan berbakat menentukan status sosial mereka."

Begitu. Dengan menjadi kuat di permainan itu berarti dia adalah Iblis yang hebat. Hal ini juga menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri. Ummm...pelayan Iblis adalah mantan manusia dan mereka berfungsi sebagai dalam permainan itu. Rasanya sangat rumit. Jadi suatu hari nanti aku akan dipaksa untuk bertarung dalam permainan itu?

"Aku belum menjadi Iblis dewasa, jadi aku belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam turnamen resmi. Bahkan jika aku bisa, ada hal-hal yang saya harus kulakukan sebelum bisa bermain. Singkatnya, Issei dan para pelayanku lainnya di sini belum bisa berpartisipasi dalam permainan itu untuk sementara waktu."

"Jadi, apakah itu berarti bahwa Kiba dan yang lainnya belum pernah bermain dalam pertandingan itu?"

"Ya."

Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku. Hmmmm... Dunia Iblis aneh. Aku dululnya membayangkan mereka adalah mahluk yang jahat dan menakutkan, tapi sepertinya bayanganku salah. Atau mungkin aku merasa seperti itu karena aku masih tidak tahu tentang dunia Iblis. Tetapi ada satu hal yang kupikirkan. Ya, posisiku sebagai "Bidak".

"Buchou, apa peran dan ciriku? Dan bidak apakah aku?"

"Issei, kalau kau..." Buchou menghentikan kalimatnya. Akeno-san berjalan mendekati kami dengan pandangan yang komplikasi. Buchou menyadari ini dan melihat kearahnya.

"Akeno? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada penghalang sihir yang sangat kuat yang mencegah kita untuk masuk. Ini membutuhkan beberapa waktu aku penasaran siapa yang bisa memasang penghalang ini ..." Buchou mengangkat tangannya dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

Segera matanya terbuka lebar dengan kejutan bagaimana kuat penghalang tersebut. Dia berbalik pada kami denga tampilan yang komplikasi.

"Aku tidak berpikir kita akan mampu untuk-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari dalam gedung dan pada saat yang sama penghalang tersebut menghilang. Kami semua saling memandang dan berlari ke dalam gedung. Ketika kami memasuki gedung kami terkejut melihat Tatsuya melawan Stray Devil sendirian. Tidak hanya itu dia tidak menerima luka dari Stray tersebut.

"KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN!" kata Stray Devil sambil dia meninjunya di depannya untuk memukul Tatsuya. Tatsuya berlari ke arahnya dan memutar-mutar di tengah udara untuk menghindarinya. Lalu dia menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya, membawa Dual Daggernya ke bawah untuk memotong tangan Stray Devil tersebut. Serangan itu berhasil memotong seluruh tangannya dan Stray Devil tersebut merintih kesakitan.

Kami mengawasi dengan cermat saat Tatsuya berputar di tengah udara dan menendang kembali, menyebabkan dia jatuh ke tanah. Tatsuya, sekarang di udara menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan dari itu, bola api berwarna hitam muncul. Dia melemparkan bola api ke arahnya. Jeritan penderitaan terdengar di seluruh bangunan dan kami bisa melihat dia terbakar kesakitan. Tatsuya mendarat dekat kepalanya dan menghilangkan Daggernya kemudian dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Stray Devil tersebut.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"... Bunuh aku"

"Sesuai keinginanmu." kata Tatsuya sambil membawa jari telunjuk kanannya dan sebuah lingkaran sihir hitam muncul. menembakkan peluru cahaya hitam dan menembus kepalanya menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya musnah menjadi debu.

Kami sedang melihat pemandangan yang baru saja kami lihat. Tatsuya memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kami dan saat dia melakukannya, kami mulai gemetar ketakutan. Kami tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin urusannya diganggu dan itulah yang kami lakukan ketika kami berlari kedalam gedung. Tatsuya mulai berjalan ke arah kami dan kami semua membeku ketakutan, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada kami. Dia menggeluarkan tablet hitam di tangannya, menggesekkannya dan pergi dari situ sambil terus berjalan ke arah kami. Dia menyeringai dan mengklik tombol dan menaruh ke dalam pocket. Kami semua tidak bisa berbicara. Kami hanya bisa menatapnya saja.

Kami beberapa meter di depannya sekarang, tangannya di saku celananya. Kami menunggu dia untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi semua yang dia lakukan adalah menutup mata dan berjalan melewati kami dan keluar melalui pintu.

"Pastikan untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini dan menjelaskan kepada Hyoudou tentang sifat bawaan Evil Piece, Gremory-senpai." Tatsuya mengatakan mendorong para anggota untuk berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

Dia hanya terus berjalan sampai ia berteleportasi, setelah dia menghilang. Buchou jatuh ke tanah, bernapas dalam-dalam seolah-olah sia kesakitan. Yang lain berkeringat banyak.  
'Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Tatsuya?' Pikir ku sambil terus melihat ke arah dia menghilang dan terus bertanya-tanya siapa dia sebenarnya.

* * *

**Akhirnya beres juga nge post nih Chapter dan disini Yukari bukan OC tapi nama buat Jibril. Takutnya ada yang protes atau ngehina yang beragama Islam(Karena Author sendiri agama Islam :v) jadi ane pake nama lain buat Jibril.**

**Harem (In Progress)**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweisse (Alpha),Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Yasaka, Gabriel, Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono), Akasha (Rosario + Vampire), Yukikaze (Dog Days), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Inori (Guilty Crown), Jibril (No Game No Life), Est (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Isabela (Jika ada yang punya saran silahkan dan saya akan pertimbangkan)

**Sampai bertemu lagi ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yosh Update Chapter 6**

**Mohon maaf kalau lama Update ceritanya, dan mungkin Chapter ini kurang seru**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yg absurd sama ceritanya kurang seru**

**Selamat membaca**

* * *

**Opening Song : FEARLESS HERO**

**Furui NOOTO ni kakitsuzutta **  
**Ano hibi no monogatari ni The End wa mada... **  
**Tokei no hari ga susumu goto ni **  
**Omoi wa tashika ni chikazuiteku **

**Hito wa negau toki sora wo miageru wake wa kitto **  
**Yume no iriguchi tsunagatteru to **  
**Shinjiteiru kara boku wa hitomi tojita **  
**Kasuka na kibou wo sagasu mitai ni **

**FEARLESS boku wa motto tsuyoku naritai **  
**Omoide ja naku ima no kimi no tame ni **  
**Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite **  
**Kimi ga iru ao no hate made maiagare **

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Tatsuya berjalan kaki ke rumahnya setelah meninggalkan kelompok Gremory, saat ditengah jalan handphonenya berbunyi. Dia melihat siapa yang menelponnya dan melihat nama Azazel setelah dia mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya dia menjawabnya.

"Ada apa Sensei?"

"Hey Tatsuya aku hanya ingin tahu siapa lawanmu sehingga kau menggunakan Balance Breaker?" Tanya Azazel

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku memakai Balance Breaker? Aku memasang penghalang sihir yang cukup kuat agar auraku tidak diketahui."

"Jangan lupa Tatsuya aku ini gurumu dan aku mengetahuinya karena penghalangmu kau buat untuk High-class Devil saja yang tidak bisa merasakannya."

Tatsuya hanya bisa facepalm dia tidak berpikir kalau Azazel akan menyadarinya dan diapun menghela nafas sedikit.

"Baiklah tadi aku sedang membasmi Stray Devil karena ada misi lain kau tahu maksudku kan."

Tatsuya dapat menebak Azazel mengangguk mengerti karena dia tahu selama masa pelatihannya dia juga bertindak sebagai Mercenary dan mambuat sebuah kelompok yang lumayan terkenal di berbagai fraksi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan Balance Breaker? Aku yakin kekuatanmu saja sudah cukup tanpa menggunakan Balance Breaker."

"Karena akan lebih cepat jika memakai Balance Breaker." Jawab Tatsuya

"…."

"…."

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa mungkin aku akan menganggap itu sebagai latihanmu dalam menggunakan Balance Breaker kalau begitu sampa jumpa lagi Tatsuya." Kata Azazel setelah itu dia menutupteleponnya

Tatsuya tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasakan lagi kalau kehidupannya akan semakin merepotkan dan Tatsuya tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang membuatnya repot.

"Kenapa kehidupanku selalu merepotkan?"

**{Mungkin itu sudah Takdir Tatsuya.}**

"Mungkin saja." Kata Tatsuya yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya

* * *

"Haaaah... Jalan untuk mencapai karir yang sukses memang sangat sulit."

Saat ini Issei berada di kamarnya, mengeluh sendiri, sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Pawn".

Itulah bidak dan posisinya. Jalannya untuk mendapatkan gelar Duke malah dimulai dengan menyusuri jalan berbatu. Perjalannya untuk menjadi Iblis yang sejati penuh dengan masalah.

Setelah Tatsuya pergi semalam, Rias menjelaskan tentang Evil Piece dan fungsinya. Kiba adalah "Knight". Sifat dan cirinya adalah kecepatan. Koneko adalah "Rook". Sifat ciri dari Rook adalah Kekuatan Super dan juga pertahanan yang sangat kuat. Akeno adalah "Queen". Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah Rias. Dia adalah ratu tak terkalahkan yang memiliki semua ciri dan sifat Pawn, Knight, Bishop, dan Rook.

Ada orang lain yang menjadi "Bishop" Rias. Rias mengatakannya ketika Issei mengetahui perannya sebagai seorang pelayan.

"Bishop"ku sudah ada. Tapi dia saat ini sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia ada di tempat yang berbeda, menjalankan perintahku yang lain. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu."

Itulah kata Rias. Siapa orang itu? Mungkin Issei bisa segera bertemu dengan orang itu. Issei berharap dia juga seorang perempuan. Jadi Issei dipilih sebagai yang tersisa "Pawn". Issei kepikirkan lagi, apakah dia puas dengan keadaan sekarang? Dibunuh oleh Fallen Angel karena memiliki Sacred Gear. Kemudian setelah itu, dia berubah menjadi Iblis. Dipungut oleh seorang Iblis cantik yang berkata kepadanya kalau dia adalah "Pelayan"-nya dan kemudian ditipu untuk mempercayai mimpi manis dimana dia bisa membuat harem. Issei bekerja keras dari setiap harinya sebagai pelayan Rias Gremory. Membagi-bagikan selebaran dan membuat kontrak. Tapi karena kekuatan sihirnya rendah, dia tidak dapat menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk langsung berpindah ke tempat klien.

"Aaaah, ya, ya, aku memang hanya Pawn yang lemah. Tidak ada yang hebat tentang diriku, jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan gelar kebangsawanan itu? Bagaimana, Maou-sama? Yah, itu mungkin tidak ada gunanya mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Iblis."

Issei tertawa pahit pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah memutuskan. Dia akan memiliki suatu cita-cita. Itu saja. Pertama-tama, cita-citanya adalah bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berpindah tempat. Itu akan menjadi langkah pertamanya.

* * *

Saat tengah malam.

Issei diatas di sepedanya menuju sebuah rumah. Bukan rumah besar atau apartemen, tetapi hanya sebuah rumah biasa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya. Kliennya kali ini tidak tinggal sendiri.

'Bukankah keluarganya akan melihatku?' Pikir Issei Karena dia benar-benar harus mengunjungi rumah dan mengadakan kontrak. Sebelumnya, dia diberitahu kalau manusia biasa tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya, tapi dia berpikir apakah berlaku untuk situasi seperti ini. Issei menjadi khawatir, tetapi ketika dia hampir menekan bel, dia sadar kalau pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka.

_DEG_

Tiba-tiba Issei merasa gelisah. Dia mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk. Tapi kakinya sudah melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Dia melihat ke dalam dari pintu masuk. Lampu di lorong rumah padam. Ada sebuah tangga menuju lantai dua. Dan hanya ada satu ruangan di ujung lantai pertama yang lampunya menyala, tetapi dengan cahaya redup.

'Ya,pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' Pikir Issei, dia tidak merasakan keberadaan satu manusiapun. Dia mengambil sepatunya di pintu masuk dan membawanya di tangan. Issei berjalan menuju ruangan dengan tidak bersuara.

'Aku ini Iblis, bukan pencuri.' Issei memikirkan alasan seperti itu. Dia melihat ke dalam ruangan dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ada sebatang lilin yang membuat ruangan itu terang.

"Permisi...? Aku adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory... Umm, apakah ada orang disini?"

Issei bertanya dengan suara pelan, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi dia memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah ruang tamu dan ada sebuah televisi, sofa, meja dan lainnya. Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruang tamu biasa. Lalu napasnya terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju ke suatu hal di dinding. Ada mayat yang dipaku ke dinding secara terbalik. Ini adalah mayat manusia. Mayat seorang laki-laki.

'Apakah dia yang tinggal di sini? Tapi kenapa.? Mayat itu dipotong - potong dengan sadis. Dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti daging keluar dari lukanya.' Pikir Issei saat dia melihat mayat itu

"_Ohok_"

Issei langsung muntah di tempat. Padahal dia tidak muntah saat dia melihat monster itu, tapi melihat mayat dia tidak tahan melihatnya lagi. Mayat itu dipaku ke dinding dengan sekrup, membuat bentuk salib terbalik. Ada sekrup besar dan tebal dipakukan ke kedua telapak tangan, kaki, dan di tengah-tengah tubuh nya. Hal ini tidak normal. Tidak normal sama sekali! Manusia dengan pikiran yang normal tidak mungkin membunuh orang seperti ini. Ada genangan darah di lantai dari tetesan darah yang jatuh dari mayat itu. Dan ada semacam tulisan di dinding.

"A, apa...? ini" Kata Issei dan membaca tulisan itu

"Disitu tertulis "Hukuman bagi mereka yang melakukan perbuatan buruk!".

Tiba-tiba Issei mendengar suara seorang laki-laki muda di belakangnya. Ketika dia berbalik aku melihatnya, dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut putih. Dia masih muda dan dia tampak seperti orang asing dan masih remaja. Dia berpakaian seperti seorang pendeta. Dia juga tampan. Pendeta itu tersenyum jahat begitu dia melihatku.

"Hmmm. Wah wah. Nah, Ternyata seorang Devil-kun!"

Dia kelihatan sangat senang. Kemudian Issei teringat hal yang pernah Rias katakan padanya.

"_Jangan pernah terlibat dengan orang-orang dari gereja Terutama para Eksorsist. Mereka musuh terbesar kita. Mereka dengan mudah dapat memusnahkan kita karena kekuatan mereka didukung oleh doa Tuhan."_

Sial dia seorang pendeta. Kalau begitu dia orang Gereja. Dia bahkan tahu kalau Issei Iblis.

"Aku seorang pendeta. Pendeta muda. Pekerjaanku memotong Iblis. Dan menertawainya saat aku memotong kepala Iblis. Lalalala."

Pendeta itu mulai bernyanyi

"Namaku Freed Zelzan. Aku adalah anggota suatu kelompok Eksorsist tertentu. Oh, hanya karena aku memperkenalkan diri, kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Harap jangan. Karena mengingat nama Iblis hanya membuang buang ingatanku. Tidak apa-apa kau akan segera mati. Aku akan memastikan itu. Mungkin sakit pada awalnya, tetapi kemudian kau akan merasa nyaman sampaikau akan menangis. Sekarang mari kita buka pintu baru!"

Issei belum pernah bertemu seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Pendeta ini gila. Jadi dia adalah Eksorsist. Issei dalam kesulitan sekarang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan padanya. Issei menelan ludahnya dan bertanya.

"Hei, kau. Apakah kau yang membunuh orang ini?"

"Ya. Ya, aku yang membunuhnya. Itu karena dia adalah seorang penjahat yang telah memanggil Iblis. Jadi aku harus membunuhnya."

'Alasan macam apa itu?' Pikir Issei

"Hah? Kau terkejut? Mau lari? Aneh? Aneh memang. Maksudku manusia yang membuat kontrak dengan Iblis adalah sampah. Ya sampah. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Tidak? Begitukah? Ya itu karena Iblis juga adalah sampah."

Orang ini gila! Issei bahkan tidak bisa berbicara normal dengannya. Tapi dia akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin manusia membunuh sesamanya!? Bukankah hanya Iblis yang harus kau bunuh?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu? Seorang Iblis seperti dirimu mau mengkuliahiku? Hahaha. Aku akan menertawakan ini. Kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan untuk yang terlucu. Oke kalau begitu. Dengarkan baik-baik, hai Iblis yang menyebalkan. Iblis memanfaatkan keserakahan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau seseorang hidup dengan mengandalkan perjanjian dengan Iblis, berati dia bukan lagi manusia. Artinya tamat. Itu sebabnya aku membunuhnya. Aku hidup dengan membunuh Iblis dan orang-orang yang mengadakan kontrak dengan Iblis. Itulah pekerjaanku."

"Bahkan Iblis tidak akan bertindak sejauh ini!"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Iblis adalah sampah. Itu sudah hal umum. Apa kau tidak tahu? Yang benar saja, Kamu harusnya mengulangi hidupmu dari balita. Tunggu sebentar, tidak ada gunanya memberitahukan hal ini kepada Iblis reinkarnasi seperti kamu. Lagipula, seharusnya aku membunuhmu. Hahahaha. Hebat, bukan?"

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak ada bagian bagian pisaunya dan dan sebuah pistol.

_BOOOM_

Sebuah suara bergetar di udara. Pedang yang hanya memiliki pengangan itu berubah menjadi seperti pedang sinar.

"Kau sedikit menjengkelkan, jadi bolehkah aku menebasmu? Bolehkah aku menembakmu? Tidak apa - apa? Kalau begitu baiklah. Sekarang aku akan menikam jantungmu dengan pedang cahaya ini, dan aku akan meledakkan kepalamu dengan senjata ini Keren! Man, aku benar benar jatuh cinta!"

_SWIFT_

Pendeta itu berlari ke arah Issei! Dia menebaskan pedangnya kearahnya. Issei bisa menghindari itu, tapi dia merasakan sakit pada kakinya. Asap keluar dari pistol pendeta itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Issei merasakan lagi tembakan lain dan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Gwaaaaah!"

Issei mengerang di tempat dan jatuh berlutut. Kali ini dia ditembak pada betis kirinya

"Bagaimana!? Itu peluru khusus yang terbuat dari cahaya yang khusus dibuat untuk mengusir Iblis! Dan hebatnya ini tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Karena pelurunya terbuat dari "cahaya". Situasi ini membuat kita berdua bersemangat, bukan?"

Rasa sakit karena "cahaya". Ya, ini adalah rasa sakit karena cahaya. Bagi Iblis, cahaya adalah racun. Sekali terkena, rasa sakitnya akan menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Mati! Matilah Iblis! Jadilah debu dan musnahlah! Ini semua untuk hiburanku!"

Pendeta itu tertawa gila-gilaan dan akan mengakhiri hidup Issei.

"Tolong hentikan!"

Lalu ada suara yang dia kenal. Pendeta itu terdiam sesaat sebelum dia akan menyerangnya, dan menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Issei juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Berdiri seorang perempuan di sana dan dia mengenalnya.

"Asia."

Ya, Suster-gereja berambut pirang itu ada di sana.

"Wah ternyata asistenku, Asia-chan. Ada apa? Apakah kau selesai memasang pelindung?

"Ti...Tidaakkkk...!"

Asia berteriak setelah melihat mayat yang dipaku ke dinding.

"Terima kasih untuk teriakannya yang menggemaskan! Oh yeah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melihat mayat seperti ini kan, Asia-chan? Kalau begitu lihatlah dengan jelas. Ini adalah nasib manusia yang terpedaya oleh Iblis."

"Tidak, tidak ..."

Dia lalu menatap mereka dan terkejut karena melihatnya.

"Freed-san, orang itu..."

Asia menatap Issei.

"Orang? Tidak, tidak. Sampah di sini ini adalah Iblis. Hahahahaha. Kenapa kau bisa sampai salah?"

"Issei-san adalah Iblis..."

Dia tampaknya terkejut untuk mengetahui fakta ini, dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa, apa? Kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain? Wow. Ini adalah kejutan besar. Apakah ini cinta terlarang antara Iblis dan seorang Suster-Gereja? Sungguhan? Kalian serius?"

Pendeta itu, Freed, menatap Issei dan Asia. Dia tidak ingin Asia tahu... Karena lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Dia sudah berencana tidak menemuinya lagi. Issei cuma ingin dia menganggapnya sebagai seorang murid baik hati biasa. Mata Asia membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ahahahaha! Iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersama! Khususnya manusia yang adalah milik gereja yang bagi mereka Iblis adalah musuh terbesarnya! Dan lagi kami adalah kelompok murtad yang ditinggalkan Tuhan. Asia dan aku adalah manusia yang tidak bisa hidup tampa dukungan Fallen Angel. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Tetapi aku tetap harus membunuh sampah ini untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau sudah siap?"

Pendeta itu menikamkan pedangnya kearahnya lagi. Kalau sampai dadanya tertusuk itu, dia bisa terbunuh dan akan bernasib sama seperti mayat itu. Tubuhnya langsung merinding memikrkan hal itu. Ketika dia memikirkan hal itu, Suster-Gereja itu berlari kearahnya dan si pendeta. Dia berdiri di depan Issei dengan kedua tangannya terlentang seperti dia melindunginya. Ekspresi wajah pendeta itu langsung berubah seketika melihat hal ini.

"Hey, hey... Kau serius? Asia-tan, Sadarkah apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya, Freed-san. aku sadar. Aku mohon, ampunilah orang ini. Biarkan dia pergi."

Issei langsung terdiam melihat hal ini

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Kau seharusnya tidak boleh membunuh manusia hanya karena terpedaya Iblis. Dan kau juga tidak boleh begitu saja membunuh Iblis. Ini salah!"

"Haaaaaaaaah!? Jalang! Jangan bicara ngawur! Kau sudah mempelajari di gereja kalau Iblis adalah sampah bukan!? Otakmu pasti sudah bermasalah!"

Freed menujukan ekspresi kesal.

"Bahkan diantara Iblis, aku yakin ada orang baik!"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Sampai kemarin... Tetapi Issei-san adalah orang baik. Hal itu tetap tidak berubah walaupun sekarang aku tahu kalau dia adalah Iblis! Membunuh seseorang adalah hal buruk! Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan tindakan seperti ini."

Asia melihat mayat itu. Dia mengetahui kalau Issei adalah Iblis. Seharusnya dia terkejut. Tetapi Asia tidak undur dan menyatakan kepercayaanya kepada Pendeta itu. Benar-benar perempuan tegar.

_PLAK_

"Kyaaa!"

Pendeta sialan itu memukul pipi Asia dengan pistolnya

"Asia!"

Issei berlari ke arah Asia yang terhempas

"Wanita Fallen Angel itu terus mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh membunuhmu. Tetapi aku sangat kesal. Aku memang tidak boleh membunuhmu, tetapi aku boleh memperkosamu kan? Kalau tidak hatiku ini tidak akan bisa disembuhkan. Tetapi sebelumnya aku harus segera membunuh sampah itu."

Pendeta itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Issei lagi. Issei tidak bisa lari meninggalkan Asia. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Asia bersama Pendeta yang baru saja mengatakan akan melakukan hal buruk pada Asia. Walaupun harus lari, dia harus membawa Asia. jadi Issei harus melawannya.

'Bisakah aku melawannya dengan [Sacred Gear] ku?' Pikir Issei

Walaupun dia tidak tahu fungsinya, dia juga adalah Bidak terlemah, "Pawn" dia hanya punya kemungkinan kecil untuk mengalahkan Pendeta itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan yang telah melindungiku. Jadi majulah!"

Issei memasang pose berkelahi didepan pendeta itu. Kemudian pendeta itu bersiul dan kelihatan sangat senang.

"Hah? Sungguhan? Kau akan melawanku? Kau akan mati lo? Kau akan mati dengan banyak rasa sakit lo? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan sedikit rasa sakit lo? Kalau begitu. Coba kita lihat apakah aku bisa memecahkan rekor memotong daging terkecil didunia!"

Lagi-lagi Pendeta mengatakan hal menyeramkan. Pendeta itu melompat tinggi kemudian Issei melihat lantai bercahaya biru putih.

"Apa ini?"

Pendeta itu bingung dan lantai tempatnya berdiri juga bersinar. Cahaya biru membentuk suatu gambar. Itu adalah lingkaran sihir. Dan Issei pernah melihat lingkaran sihir itu. Lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory.

_SHIING_

Lingkaran sihir yang muncul dilantai bersinar terang. Kemudian muncul orang-orang yang Issei kenal

"Kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hyoudo-kun."

Kiba tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ara, buruk sekali."

"Pendeta..."

Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan! Ya, teman-temannya datang menolongnya! Dia tersentuh sampai-sampai ingin menangis!

_Woooooof!_

"Ini hadiahku untuk sekelompok Iblis!"

Pendeta itu mulai mulai menebaskan pedangnya.

_TRANG_

Suara besi bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kiba menahan serangan pendeta itu dengan pedangnya.

"Maaf. Tetapi dia salah satu dari kami. Kami tidak bisa diam melihatmu menyerangnya!"

"Wow, wow! Kata kata menyentuh hati keluar dari mulut Iblis! memangnya siapa kalian? Ranger Iblis? Bagus. Aku bisa rasakan semangatmu. aku sangat bersemangat! Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang Uke? Siapa yang Seme? Jadi hubungan kalian seperti itu?"

Mereka beradu pedang tetapi pendeta itu dengan sombong menjulurkan lidahnya. dia menggoyangkan lidahnya beserta kepalanya. Dia benar-benar meremehkan mereka! Bahkan Kiba menunjukan ekspresi kesal

"Mulut yang kotor... Sulit kupercaya kamu adalah pendeta... Oh, jadi itulah sebabnya kamu menjadi Stray Eksorsist kan?"

"Ya, Ya! Aku kotor! Maaf saja! Karena aku adalah Stray! Aku terusir! Itulah sebabnya aku membenci Vatican! Tetapi tidak apa-apa asalkan aku masih bisa membunuh Iblis sesuka hatiku!"

Mereka berdua masih beradu pedang sambil berbicara. Ekspresi Kiba tenangm tetapi matanya benar benar terpaku pada lawannya. Pendeta remaja itu, Freed, masih tertawa menikmati pertarungan mereka.

"Kau adalah jenis yang paling sulit dihadapi. Seseorang yang merasa hidup dengan menebas Iblis... Bagi kami kau adalah jenis yang paling berbahaya."

"Haaah!? Aku tidak mau diajari Iblis! Aku hanya berusaha hidup seperti orang lain! Aku bukan diposisi dimana hama sepertimu bisa merendahkanmu!"

"Bahkan dalam kalangan Iblis juga punya peraturan."

Akeno-san tersenyum, tetapi tatap matanya serius, Dia menunjukan tanda siam menghadapi Freed.

"Bagus. Aku suka mata dengan ambisi seperti itu. Nee-san, kau sungguh luar biasa, aku bisa merasakan niat membunuhmu. Apakah ini bentuk cinta? Tidak aku rasa ini adalah semangat membunuh! Ini Hebat! Aku suka perasaan ingin membunuh dan akan terbunuh!"

"Kalau begitu musnahlah."

Yang muncul disebelah Issei adalah perempuan berambut merah. Rias Gremory!

"Ise, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Eksorsist akan datang ke rumah klien."

Rias meminta maaf pada Issei, menyipitykan matanya setelah melihat lukanya.

"Ise... Kamu terluka?"

"Ah, maaf... aku tertembak."

Issei mencoba membohonginya dengan tertawa. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan dimarahi. Tetapi Rias tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya dan melihat kearah pendeta itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengurus pelayanku yang imut ini"

Intonasi suaranya rendah dan menakutkan.

"Ya, ya. Aku tadi bermain sebentar dengannya. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk memotong-motong tubuhnya tetapi terganggu. Berakhir seperti sebuah mimpi."

_BANG!_

Sebagian dari perabotan dibelakang pendeta itu meledak karena Rias menembakkan bola sihir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan yang menyakiti pelayanku. Terlebih lagi sampah sepertimu yang merusak milik pribadiku."

Amarahnya seakan membekukan seluruh ruangan. Disekitar tubuh Rias, seperti muncul gelombang energi sihir.

"Buchou! Sepertinya sekelompok Fallen Angel menuju rumah ini. Kalau begini kita akan berada diposisi yang tidak menguntungkan."

Akeno sepertinya merasakan sesuatu dan memberitahu mereka. [

"...Akeno, bawa Ise dan siapkan perpindahan. Kita kembali ke markas."

"Siap"

Setelah Rias mengatakan itu, Akeno tampak seperti merapal mantra. Kemudian Issei melihat ke arah Asia.

"Buchou! Kita harus membawa Suster-Gereja itu juga!"

Issei mengatakannya pada Rias.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya Iblis yang bisa menggunakan lingkaran perpindahan. Dan lagi lingakaran sihir ini hanya bisa memindahkan aku dan pelayanku."

Mata Issei melebar karena shock karena hal seperti ini terjadi. Matanya dan mata Asia bertemu. Kemudian Asia tersenyum padanya.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, mari kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirya. Sesaat kemudian, Akeno selesai merapal dan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dilantai mulai bersinar biru.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos!"

Pendeta itu datang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah mereka, tetapi Koneko-chan melemparkan sofa kearahnya. Pada saat pendeta itu menghindari sofa itu mereka sudah berada di ruang klub. Issei tidak sempat menikmati pengalaman perpindahan pertamanya. Hanya senyum Asia lah yang dia ingat.

* * *

Tatsuya yang sedang duduk di atap suatu bangunan melihat sebuah rumah yang seharusnya menjadi klien Issei. Dengan menggunakan sihirnya dia menyaksikan pertarungan yang berlangsung antara Rias Gremory dan Pendeta Stray. Dia sudah duduk disitu semenjak Issei memasuki rumah itu dan Tatsuya langsung mengetahui kalau ada seorang Eksorsist di rumah itu. Saat dia melihat Rias menembakkan bola dengan kekuatan demonic kearah perabotan rumah di belakang pendeta itu, dia merasakan 4 energi yang mengarah kearah mereka.

'_Fallen Angels….Saatnya melakukan tugas dari Azazel_.' Pikir Tatsuya sambil menyeringai. Dia bangun dari atap yang dia duduki sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di belakang celananya. Dia melihat Fallen Angels yang sedang menuju rumah itu. Dia segera mengenali salah satu dari mereka berempat.

'_Dohnaseek, tiga lagi pasti temannya_.'

**{Tatsuya kenapa kita tidak langsung membunuh mereka saja agar tidak terlalu merepotkan.}** Kata Leonidas dengan nada yang malas. Tatsuya melihat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

'_Memang begitu lebih baik, tapi aku perlu informasi siapa yang memberikan mereka perintah yang tidak diketahui oleh Azazel. Ditambah lagi diantara mereka ada yang membunuh Issei_.'

**{Kau mungkin benar, baiklah seperti biasa aku akan membantumu Partner.}**

'_Terima kasih Leonidas_.' Kata Tatsuya ke Leonidas. Kemudian dia menaikkan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan sinar cahaya kearah Fallen Angels. Saat cahaya itu menuju kearah Fallen Angels, dia melihat mereka menghindarinya dan sesegara mungkin terbang di tengah udara. Karena dia masih ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai setengah Lucifer, Tatsuya membuat lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya untuk membantunya terbang.

Dia melompat dari atap dan segera menemui para Fallen Angels. Tatsuya juga sudah merasakan kelompok Gremory sudah berteleportasi. Saat Tatsuya berhenti di tengah udara di depan para Fallen Angels, Dohnaseek terkejut melihatnya dan dia menciptakan tombak cahaya.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Awalnya aku hanya mengawasi saja, lalu aku merasakan sekelompok Fallen Angels yang akan menuju ke Gereja dan ternyata sekelompok Fallen Angel itu adalah kalian. Jadi sebelum kalian pergi aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian." Kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tiga Fallen Angel menciptakan tombak cahaya dan salah satu Fallen Angel yang Tatsuya pernah melihatnya walaupun dalam foto saat di ruangan ORC menunjuk kearahnya.

"Alasan yang bagus, tapi berbohong tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana." Kata Fallen Angel yang bernama Raynare.

"Aku setuju…sebaiknya aku melakukan ini sedikit serius." Kata Tatsuya sambil mengeluarkan Dual Daggernya.

* * *

**Ya mungkin segini dulu aja.**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan kalau ane sebagian ngikutin Cannon, tapi ane usahain bikin chapter original kedepannya**

**silahkan Review, Fav, dan Follow tapi jangan FLAME**

**Harem :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweisse (Alpha), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Ikaros, Akasha ,Yukikaze, Shana, Inori, Yukari (Jibril No Game no Life), Est, Sasha (Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas) (WIP)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou, Isabela, Le Fay, Seekvaira (WIP)


	8. Chapter 7

**Yosh Update Chapter 7**

**Mohon maaf kalau lama Update ceritanya, dan mungkin Chapter ini kurang seru**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yg absurd sama ceritanya kurang seru**

**Dan juga mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

**Selamat membaca**

* * *

**Opening Song : FEARLESS HERO**

**Furui NOOTO ni kakitsuzutta **  
**Ano hibi no monogatari ni The End wa mada... **  
**Tokei no hari ga susumu goto ni **  
**Omoi wa tashika ni chikazuiteku **

**Hito wa negau toki sora wo miageru wake wa kitto **  
**Yume no iriguchi tsunagatteru to **  
**Shinjiteiru kara boku wa hitomi tojita **  
**Kasuka na kibou wo sagasu mitai ni **

**FEARLESS boku wa motto tsuyoku naritai **  
**Omoide ja naku ima no kimi no tame ni **  
**Negau kotoba masshiro na hane wo yadoshite **  
**Kimi ga iru ao no hate made maiagare **

* * *

**Chapter 07**

Tatsuya menghancurkan serangan tombak cahaya milik Raynare yang diarahkan kearahnya dengan Daggernya. Keempat Fallen Angels tersebut terkejut karena tombak cahaya itu hancur dengan Dagger saja yang menurut mereka mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"MATI KAU!" Teriak Fallen Angel yang berambut pirang twin ponytail sambil menghampiri Tatsuya untuk menyerangnya

"Tunggu Mittelt!" Kata Dohnaseek namun sudah telat

Mittelt membuat tombak cahaya dan beratrung dengan jarak dekat. Tatsuya yang masih menggunakan Daggernya sekarang melawan Mittelt satu lawan satu. Serangan Mittelt bisa ditangkis oleh Tatsuya. Saat Tatsuya melihat celah dia meninju Mittelt dibagian perutnya.

"Arg!" Rintih Mittelt kesakitan dan terpental menuju Fallen Angels yang lain

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" Teriak Mittelt yang marah lalu dia melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah Tatsuya

Seperti Raynare dia menghancurkan tombak tersebut dan dengan cepat dia melaju kearah 4 Fallen Angels tersebut. Tatsuya bergerak sangat cepat dan para Fallen Angels tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bergerak. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Tatsuya sudah menyerang mereka dengan meninju masing-masing dari para Fallen Angels.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga." Puji Fallen Angels berambut biru navy

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini." Kata Dohnaseek sambil dia melemparkan dua tombak cahaya

Tatsuya pun menghancurkan kedua tombak tersebut namun dia tidak mengira serangan dadakan Raynare yang sudah disampingnya. Namun serangan Raynare dapat ditahan, saat tombak cahaya milik Raynare dan Dagger milik Tatsuya berbenturan, dai melihat dua Fallen Angels lagi akan menyerangnya.

'Mereka mungkin menang dalam jumlah dan bisa membunuh Low-Class Devil…namun mereka bukan tandinganku.'

Kemudian Tatsuya mendorong Raynare dan menangkis kedua serangan Fallen Angels tersebut. Setelah dia menangkis kedua serangan tersebut dia tidak sadar Dohnaseek sudah ada di belakangnya.

Saat Dohnaseek akan menusuknya dan berpikir dia mengenainya, Tatsuya berputar ditengah udara dan menendang Dohnaseek dibagian mukanya. Dohnaseek terpental kearah samping sambil semponyangan.

Namun setelah menyerang Dohnaseek sekarang Tatsuya dikepung oleh para Fallen Angels bersama dengan Dohnaseek yang sudah agak baikan.

"Kau memang hebat, tapi sudah cukup permainannya." Kata Dohnaseek sambil menyeringai, dia dan 3 Fallen Angels yang lain sudah menyiapkan tombak cahaya

"Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan Sacred Gearku. Ayo Leonidas!" Kata Tatsuya, dia menyimpan Dual Daggernya dan Rising Absorption muncul di tangan kanannya

**{Aku sudah menunggu Partner!}**

Sebelum para Fallen Angels melemparkan tombak cahaya mereka, Tatsuya mengaktifkan kemampuan Sacred Gearnya.

**{Absorb}**

Kemudian tombak cahaya mereka mulai mengecil begitu juga dengan kekuatan mereka. Setelah 10 detik berlalu Tatsuya sekali lagi mengaktifkan kemampuan Rising Absorption.

**{Absorb}**

Dan setelah itu tombak cahaya para Fallen Angels sudah menghilang dan kekuatan mereka sekarang semakin melemah.

"Kenapa dengan diriku, aku merasa lemah." Kata Fallen Angel berambut biru navy

"Aku juga Kalawarner." Kata Mittelet

"Sepertinya kita semua dalam keadaan yang sama." Kata Raynare

Dohnaseek sekarang sedang berpikir, dia pernah mendengar Sacred Gear yang kemampuannya sama saat di Grigori dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mengingatnya.

"Aku ingat, Sacred Gear itu…Lost Longinus." Kata Dohnaseek membuat ketiga Fallen Angels terkejut

"Apa maksudmu Dohnaseek?" Tanya Kalawarner

"Aku pernah mendengarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa Azazel-sama telah menemukan seorang dengan Sacred Gear yang setara dengan Mid-Tier Longinus. Tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa kau yang memilikinya."

"Sepertinya kau tahu juga ya." Kata Tatsuya

"Diam kau manusia!? Walaupun kekuatan kami melemah, tapi kau masih kalah jumlah!" Kata Dohnaseek

"Kalian keras kepala juga. Aku hanya ingin informasi dari kalian dan aku akan pergi." Kata Tatsuya namun sepertinya dia tidak didengar

"Kami tidak akan memberitahukan apapun padamu! Sekarang matilah!" Teriak Raynare kemudian mereka berempat mulai menyerang Tatsuya bersamaan

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendapatkannya dengan paksa." Kata Tatsuya sambil menghindari serangan Fallen Angel

Para Fallen Angel mulai membuat tombak cahaya walaupun ukurannya kecil disbanding dengan yang biasanya karena kekuatan mereka telah diserap oleh Tatsuya. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap menyerang Tatsuya dengan kekuatan mereka seadanya.

Tatsuya menghindari serangan mereka satu persatu. Para Fallen Angel menyerang bersamaan namun Tatsuya bisa membalasnya, mereka menyerang secara terpisah juga dapat digagalkan. Tatsuyapun mulai berpikir untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Flame Magic : Mane of Flame Lv.1!" Teriak Tatsuya menembakkan bola api yang seukuran softball. Normalnya serangan ini sangat lemah bagi Makhluk Supernatural yang hanya bisa menggores saja, namun karena kekuatan mereka saat ini sama dengan manusia normal serangan ini lumayan efektif pada para Fallen Angel

Para Fallen Angelpun kesakitan terkena serangan Tatsuya, namun Tatsuya belum selesai menyerang mereka. Dia mengeluarkan Dual Daggernya dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka lagi.

"Flame Magic : Two Sword Flash!" Teriak Tatsuya Dual Daggernya memiliki energy api dan Tatsuya menyerang para Fallen Angel itu satu persatu dengan pola X

Tatsuya melihat para Fallen Angel yang sudah terluka, kemudian dia memulai intrograsinya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku siapa diantara kalian yang membunuh Issei Hyoudo?" Tanya Tatsuya

Dohnaseek, Mittelt dan Kalawarner menunjukkan jari mereka kepada Raynare karena kondisi mereka saat ini tidak munkin menang melawan Tatsuya dan juga mereka sudah terluka. Jadi mereka pikir memjawab setiap pertanyaannya merupakan satu-satunya pilihan dan berharap dia akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Kemudian Tatsuya mendekati Raynare dan segera memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Raynare kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau membunuh Issei Hyoudo dan apa yang kau rencanakan pada Suster itu?" Tanya Tatsuya

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!?" Kata Raynare

Tatsuya menghela nafas sedikit, dia mendekati salah satu Dual Daggernya pada leher Raynare dan Dagger itu diselimuti energy api. Raynarepun merasa lehernya meleleh karena energy pada Dagger milik Tatsuya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Kata Tatsuya dengan nada dingin membuat Raynare sedikit gemetar

Raynarepun mau tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaannya jika dia ingin hidup untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk balas dendam kepada mereka yang memandang rendah diriku dan juga demi Azazel-sama dan Shemhazai-sama! Aku akan mengambil Sacred Gear gadis itu dan menjadi Fallen Angel yang terkuat."

**{Jadi rencananya adalah mengextrak Sacred Gear Twilight Healing gadis itu hanya untuk balas dendam dan cinta. Gadis yang malang.}**

Tatsuya hanya mendesah, dia juga hidup untuk membalas dendamnya pada orang yang telah membunuh orangtuanya. Namun setelah yang dia lalui selama pelatihannya bertahun-tahun membuatnya sadar bahwa balas dendam itu tidak akan membawakan kebahagiaan.

"Balas dendam tidak akan membawamu kepada kebahagiaan Raynare. Itu hanya akan membawa kekosongan dan kehampaan." Kata Tatsuya

"Aku tidak peduli! Jika aku bisa menjadi kuat untuk Azazel-sama dan Shemhazai-sama itu sudah cukup untukku." Kata Raynare

Kemudian Tatsuya mendesah lagi dan menyimpan Dual Daggernya, dia melihat Raynare dengan ekpresi mengasihani. Dia melihat para Fallen Angel yang tidak ada niat untuk bertarung lagi.

"Aku sudah mendapat apa yang aku inginkan dan sekarang aku akan pergi." Kata Tatsuya mulai berjalan diarah yang sebaliknya sampai sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Kata Tatsuya sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari kontak seseorang

**{Siapa yang kau telepon?}**

"Si Gubenur kau pikir siapa lagi."

**{Oh aku mengerti.}**

Setelah Leonidas selesai berbicara telepon tersebut berhenti berbunyi dan terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hey Tatsuya ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa kau perlu saran tentang gadis untuk menambah haremmu? "

"Hey Azazel-sensei, langsung to the point saja sebenarnya apa yang kau perintahkan kepada bawahanmu itu yang bernama Raynare?" Tanya Tatsuya

"Aku hanya memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi Issei Hyoudo dan menyakinkan Sacred Gearnya tidak bangkit karena itu akan membuatnya mengamuk, tapi kau tahu sendiri dia dibunuh oleh Raynare dan dia mengabaikan perintahku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana mengextrak Sacred Gear Twilight Healing pada Suster Gereja itu?"

"Mengextrak Sacred Gear? Tatsuya ceritakan apa yang kau tahu."

Lalu Tatsuya menceritakan informasi yang dia dapat setelah mengelahkan para Fallen Angel. Azazel terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya dia berbicara lagi.

"Si idiot itu…"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memberikan perintah untuk membunuh Issei Hyoudo dan juga mengextrak Sacred Gear Suster itu." Kata Tatsuya sambil berpikir

"Tapi, aku tidak memerintahkan siapapun untuk melakukan itu, Shemhazai dan Baraqielpun tidak terkait kecuali…" Azazel berhenti bicara karena dia tahu orang yang bisa memberikan perintah begitu juga Tatsuya yang sudah mengetahuinya

""Kokabiel!"" Kata Tatsuya dan Azazel secara bersamaan

"Si keparat itu! Dia mencoba untuk memulai perang!"

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk…Azazel kau harus berhati-hati."

"TIdak perlu memberitahuku Tatsuya dan juga aku akan mengubah perintahku bawa mereka hidup-hidup, aku perlu berbicara langsung pada bawahanku sendiri juga awasi Issei Hyoudo dan Suster itu."

"Aku mengerti Azazel dan jangan lupa bayaranku masukan ke rekening."

"Sialan kau, memungut biaya pada gurumu ini."

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Azazel, aku berhutang banyak padamu jadi munkin hanya kali ini saja." Kata Tatsuya mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Azazel dan segera pergi kerumahnya

* * *

**Same Nigt with Issei**

Rias menjelaskan kepada Issei kalau ada dua jenis Eksorsis, yang pertama, adalah Eksorsis yang mendapat berkat dari God untuk mengusir Iblis atas nama keadilan, untuk itu mereka meminjam kekuatan God dan Angel. Dan yang Kedua adalah Stray Eksorsis yaitu Eksorsis yang senang membunuh Devil. Jadi mereka diusir dari gereja atau juga dibunuh karena bersalah. Namun ada beberapa yang bertahan hidup dan mereka pasti mencari Fallen Angel.

Dia juga menjelaskan walaupun Fallen Angel adalah mahluk yang telah diusir dari surga, mereka masih memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang bisa membunuh Iblis. Setelah dijelaskan seperti itu Issei sekarang mulai mengerti situasinya.

Issei tahu mereka berbahaya dan dia menyadari betapa berbahayanya mereka saat berhadapan dengan pendeta berengsek itu. Dia benar-benar jahat. Dia hanya memikirkan dan bersenang senang tentang bertarung dan membunuh Iblis. Berhadapan dengan kelompok dimana banyak orang berengsek seperti itu memang berbahaya. Dia tahu itu dan mengerti. Tetapi! Dia harus mengatakannya pada Rias.

"Buchou! Aku harus menyelamatkan Asia, Suster-Gereja itu" Kata Issei

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimana kau mau melakukannya? Kau adalaha Devil dan dia adalah pelayan Fallen Angel. Kalian berdua tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Menyelamatkannya berarti menjadikan Fallen Angel musuhmu. Jika itu terjadi, kita semua juga harus bertarung..." Kata Rias

* * *

**Next Day**

Keesokan harinya Tatsuya memutuskan untuk bolos sekolah karena dia merasa malas. Saat berjalan-jalan di kota dia melihat Issei dan Asia tengah berjalan bersama. Tatsuya memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Issei mengajak Asia makan disebuah took hamburger dan terlihat Asia yang kebingungan untuk memilih menunya. Kemudian Issei membantu Asia untuk memilih makanannya. Mereka tidak menyadari Tatsuya berada didekat mereka, sangat dekat.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke Game Center dan Issei bermain game balapan dan menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Asia.

"Inilah pembalap tercepat, Issei!" Kata Issei

"Cepatnya! Kamu cepat sekali Issei-san." Kata Asia

Setelah bermain game balapan kemudia mereka bermain game kait karena Asia menginginkan boneka Rache-kun. Isseipun memainkan game tersebut dan mendapatkan boneka tersebut dan diberikan pada Asia yang tentunya merasa senang.

Mereka berdua sangat senang hari ini, setelah bermain di Game Center mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah taman yang ada air mancurnya. Asia bertanya pada Issei tentang luka yang kemarin, Issei menceritakannya dan menunjukkan luka yang ada di kakinya. Asia mengobati luka Issei dengan Sacred Gearnya. Kemudian Asia menceritakan masa lalunya yang membuat Issei kesal karena gadis sebaik dia diusir dari gereja.

Tanpa mereka sadari Raynare muncul untuk membawa Asia, namun Issei mencoba melawannya yang berakhir dengan kekalahan, Asia tidak ingin Issei terluka dan menyerahkan diri kepada Raynare yang kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Issei. Issei mengutuk dirinya karena lemah.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari Tatsuya yang sedang bersembunyi dan mendengar cerita Asia, dia sudah mengerti situasinya sekarang dan dia kembali ke rumahnya untuk persiapan malam ini karena dia mempunyai firasat kalau Issei akan pergi menyelamatkan Asia.

* * *

**Evening with Issei**

Langit sudah gelap, dan sudah waktunya lampu penerangan di pingir jalan untuk menyala. Kiba, Koneko dan Issei memantau gereja dari tempat yang masih bisa mereka lihat. Setelah kejadian tadi siang Issei bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Asia dari Fallen Angel, tapi dia tidak diizinkan pergi dan mendapat tamparab dari Rias. Namun dia masih memutuskan untuk pergi dan dia ditemani oleh Kiba dan Koneko. Kemudian kiba denah bangunan dari gereja itu dan mengarahkan kemana harus pergi.

"Disebelah ruang-kudus, ada asrama. Tetapi ruang-kudus ini tampak mencurigakan." Kata Kiba menunjuk lokasi ruang-kudus.

"Jadi kita bisa mengabaikan bagian asrama."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kebanyakan dari para Stray Eksorsis membuat beberapa perubahan pada ruang-kudus. Mereka biasanya melakukan ritual aneh di sana."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Issei, tetapi kiba tersuyum pahit.

"Itu adalah ruang untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan dan dianggap sebagai ruangan yang suci, dan dengan melakukan hal yang mencela Tuhan disana, mereka merasa puas karena seakan - akan telah menghina Tuhan. Kerena mereka dulunya dikasihi, namun sekarang ditolak oleh Tuhan, mereka sengaja melakukan ritual jahat diruang-kudus untuk menunjukan kemarahan mereka pada Tuhan. Bagaimanapun Ruang-kudus ada dibalik gerbang itu. Aku rasa kita bisa langsung masuk. Masalahnya adalah bangaimana menemukan pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah setelah sampai di ruang-kudus, dan juga bagaimana kita mengalahkan para musuh yang menunggu kita." Kata Kiba yang dibalas anggukan kepala Issei dan Koneko

Mereka memasuki pintu dan berlari kedalam menuju ruang-kudus. Mereka yakin saat ini para Fallen Angel sudah menyadari kedatangan mereka. Mereka membuka pintu, dan masuk keruang-kudus. Ada altar dan kursi panjang. ini seperti ruang-kudus biasa. Lilin ditenga ruangan dan lampu ruang menerangi ruang-kudus itu.

Ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa... Kepala patung orang dipantek di sebuah salib hancur. Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara tepuk tangan bergema diseluruh ruang-kudus ini. Seseorang yang kelihatan seperti pendeta muncul dari balik tiang. Ketika melihat wajahnya, Issei langsung merasa muak.

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional!"

Dia adalah pendeta berengsek berambut putih Freed.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu! Kalau berteemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak kalian merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak, Matilah kalian para Iblis Sampaaaaaaah!"

Setelah menunjukkan kegembiraan dan kesedihannya, Dia marah sekali sekarang dan mengeluarkan pedang dan pistolnya. Muncul pedang cahaya. Akan merepotkan kalau tertebas pedang itu. Juga pistolnya juga sangat mengerikan.

"Kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kalian Iblis-sama punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!"

"Hey, dimana Asia!?"

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kau bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu."

Pria ini langsung mengatakan tempat rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan menunjuk pada altar.

"Sacred Gear!" Teriak Issei yang kemudian muncul gauntlet merah ditangan kirinya

'_Memasang Sacred Gear selesai_.' Pikir Issei sambil dia melihat Kiba menarik pedangnya dan Koneko melempar bangku ke arah pendeta itu yang membuat Issei terkejut

"...Hancurlah." Kata Koneko melempar bangku itu kearah pendeta

"Wow! Oh yeah!"

Pendeta itu berdansa sedikit dan memotong bangku itu menjadi dua dengan pedang cahayanya. Kursi yang terbelah dua itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Disana."

Issei pikir Kiba mau maju tetapi tiba-tiba dia menghilang. Dia cepat sekali sampai Issei tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kelian sungguh berisik? Maaf kalau aku berbicara dalam bahasa kematian! Maafkanlah aku kalau kalian sudah mati!"

Kiba menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan si pendeta tidak bersuara dengan kecepatannya, Sambil terus menyerang. Issei kagum saat melihat Kiba, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan si pendeta. Tetapi pendeta itu juga tidak kalah hebat, karena bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Iblis.

Lagi-lagi pendeta itu menghentikan serangan Kiba, Issei tidak sanggup mengikuti gerakan Kiba, tetapi pendeta itu bisa. Pendeta berengsek itu bukan lawan yang bisa dihadapinya sendiri. Kiba dan pendeta itu bertarung dengan sengit. Keduanya saling melotot satu sama lain.

"Mengagumkan. Kamu kuat sekali."

"Ahahahaha! Kamu juga! Bidak Knight ya? Tidak ada satupun cela kelemahan! Ini hebat! Ya, ya. Ini dia. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah bertarung seperti ini! Aku bahkan sampai menagis terharu! Hmmm! Hmmm! Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berterung sedikit serius."

'_Bertarung dengan serius? Jadi, dia belum bertarung dengan serius?_'

"Terima ini."

Suara berintonasi rendah. Issei tidak percaya kalau tadi suara Kiba, benar-benar penuh dengan tekanan. Kemudian kuluar suatu berwarna gelap dari pedang Kiba. Hal itu menyelimuti seluruh bagian pedang Kiba. Kegelapan menyelimuti pedang Kiba. Lebih tepatnya kegelapan yang membentuk wujud pedang Kiba. Pedang kegelapan yang beradu dengan pedang cahaya si pendeta membesar dan menelan pedang cahaya.

"Apa? Apa-apaan ini?"

Pendeta itu kelihatan bingung.

"Ini adalah Holy Eraser, pedang kegelapan yang menelan cahaya."

"Jadi kau juga pemilik Sacred Gear!?"

'_Sacred Gear!? Kiba juga!?_' Pikir Issei

"Aktifkan Sacred Gear!"

**[BOOST!]**

Suara keluar dari permata di Sacred Gear Issei dan dia bisa merasakan kekuatan mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

"Inilah yang aku maksud dengan menyebalkan!"

Dia menodongkan pistolnya yang diisi dengan peluru cahaya padaku. Pistol itu menembakkan pelurunya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Melihat kesempatan ini, Issei membuat rencana.

"Promotion, Menjadi Bidak Rook!" Teriak Issei, Peluru cahaya itu menghilang setelah gagal menembusnya.

"Promotion!? Bidak Pawn!?" Pendeta itu kelihatan terkejut.

"Ya!, Aku memang Pawn dan Kelebihan dari Bidak Rook! Pertahanan super dan juga...!"

Issei mengepalkan tinju kirinya dan menghantam wajah si pendeta. Issei meninjunya sekeras mungkin dan Pendeta itu langsung terlempar kebelakang!

"...Serangan super." Issei tertawa sambil menarik bernafas.

"Itu balasan karena kamu telah memukul Asia waktu itu. Sekarang aku jadi merasa lega telah berhasil memukulmu sekali."

Pendeta itu bangkit perlahan dan meludahkan darahnya ke lantai. Pipi kanannya tampak membengkak. Issei menduga dia menggunakan sesuatu sebagai perisa tepat sebelum dia meninjunya.

"...Hmmmmm... Huh...? Iblis sampah ini bukan hanya meninjuku, tetapi dia juga mengatakan hal yang aku tidak mengerti... padaku... Jangan macam-macam denganku!."

Pendeta itu berteriak keras.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku! Dasar Iblis rendahan! Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! Aku akan memotong-motongmu! Berengsek!" Pendeta itu mengeluarkan pedang keduanya yang juga hanya tinggal gagangnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Wow, wow. Bukankah ini disebut dengan krisis? Bagiku terbunuh oleh Iblis itu tidak boleh, jadi aku sebaiknya mundur saja. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengusir kalian, tetapi aku juga masih belum mau mati!

Pendeta itu mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Seketika mata mereka dibutakan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Hey, bocah Iblis yang disana itu... Kalau tidak salah namamu Issei-kun, ya? Sejujurnya, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi lain kali aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Pasti, OK? Aku tidak akan memafkan Iblis sampah yang telah memukulku dan menceramahiku, OK? Kalau begitu, bye-bye."

Ketika penglihatan mereka sudah pulih total, mereka melihat sekeliling. Tetapi pendeta it sudah hilang sama sekali. Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko tahu bukan waktunya memikirkan pendeta itu lalu mereka saling memandang dan mengagguk, kemudian mereka menuju ke tangga rahasia dibalik altar.

Mereka bertiga menuruni tangga dibawah altar. Tampak cahaya lampu juga menyala di ruang bawah tanah. Dengan Kiba dibarisan paling depan, mereka berjalan maju. Setelah menuruni tangga, terdapat lorong yang menuju ke bagian terdalam ruangan.

"Sepertinya diujung lorong ini... Karena bau orang itu..." Kata Koneko sambil menunjuk ujung lorong.

"Jadi disini?"

"Mungkin. Aku yakin didalam ada sekelompok Eksorsis dan Fallen Angel didalam sana. Apakah kalian siap?"

Issei dan Koneko-chan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Baiklah. Akan kubuka pintunya..."

Ketika Kiba dan Issei ingin membuka pintu, pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Dan setelah mengeluarkan suara keras, ritual didalam ruangan itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang para Iblis." Fallen Angel Raynare, mengatakan itu dari ujung ruangan. Di ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta. Mereka masing-masing membawa pedang cahaya. Issei melihat ke seorang perempuan yang terikat di sebuah salib dan berteriak.

"Asiaaaaa!" Asia mendengar suaranya dan melihatnya.

"...Issei-san?"

"Ya! Aku datang menyelamatkanmu!" Issei tersenyum padanya dan air mata menetes dari mata Asia.

"Sungguh pertemuan yang menyentuh hati, tetapi sudah terlambat. Ritualnya sudah hampir selesai."

'_Ritualnya selesai? Apa maksudnya...?_' Tiba-tiba tubuh Asia bersinar.

"...Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!" Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"Asia!"

Issei mencoba mendatanginya, tetapi para pendeta mengepungnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi"

"Akan kuhancurkan kalia, para Iblis!"

"Minggir, kalian semua! Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi kalian!" Kata Issei sambil memukul pendeta tersebut begitu juga dengan Koneko yang memukul terbang salah satu pendeta.

"...Jangan menyentuhku."

Kiba juga mencabut pedangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus langsung serius dari awal. Aku benci pendeta. Jadi kalau ada sebanyak ini, aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk memakan cahaya kalian."

Pandangan mata Kiba menjadi tajam dan dingin. Kegelapan yang muncul memancarkan hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"Tidaaaaaaak...!"

Diwaktu yang sama, cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia. Raynare menangkap cahaya itu dengan tangannya.

"Ini dia! Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama! Sacred Gear! Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai!"

Dengan ekspresi ekstasi, Raynare memeluk cahaya itu. Kemudian cahaya terang menyelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu. Ketika cahaya itu padam, berdiri seorang Fallen Angel dengan cahaya hijau memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Kekuatan super! ...Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Fallen Angel super! Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!" Fallen Angel itu tertawa lebar. Issei tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Asia. Para pendeta mencoba menghalanginya, tetapi Kiba dan Koneko membantunya menghajar mereka. Sementara pedang Kiba memakan pedang cahaya, Koneko memukul para pendeta dengan tenaga penuh. Kombinasi kedua orang ini menakjubkan, dan sudah tentu kombinasi ini bukan tercipta dari berlatih hanya beberapa hari.

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua!"

Asia, yang terikat di salib, tidak bergerak.! Issei melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, menurunkannya dan menggendongnya ditangannya.

"...I...Issei-san..."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu."

"...Iya." Asia menjawab, tetapi suaranya kecil dan lemah.

"Percuma saja" Kata Raynare tersenyum

"Pemilik Sacred Gear yang diambil Sacred Gearnya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati."

"! ...Kalau begitu kembalikan [Sacred Gear] miliknya!" Issei berteriak padanya, tetapi Raynare hanya tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya. Aku bahkan sampai berbohong pada atasanku untuk memperolehnya. Aku juga akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan semua bukti."

"...Sialan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuma-chan yang aku ingat." Mendengar itu, Raynare tertawa keras.

"Fufufu, Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan."

"...Padahal kau adalah pacar pertamaku."

"Ya, melihatmu aku jadi merasa gemas. Senang sekali rasanya bermain-main dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali buta akan perempuan."

"...Padahal aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu."

"Fufufu. Ya, kau memang menjagaku. Ketika aku dalam masalah, kau segera membelaku dan memastikan aku tidak terluka. Padahal, tahukah kau kalau aku sengaja melakukannya? Karena lucu sekali melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan."

"...Padahal aku telah merencanakan dengan baik kencan pertama kita. Untuk memastikannya agar jadi kencan yang hebat."

"Ahahaha! Iya, kamu benar! Itu memang kencan yang hebat! Karena itu, aku sampai jadi bosan!"

"...Yuma-chan."

"Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu. Indah bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu, Issei-kun?"

Kemarahan Issei telah melewati batasnya. Dia berteriak marah padanya.

"Raynareeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak ingin bocah busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku!"

Raynare menghinanya. Issei merasa sangat marah sekali sampai-sampai dia merasanya jantungnya menjadi warna hitam.

"Hyoudou-kun! Formasi kita kurang menguntungkan kalau sambil membawa perempuan itu! Segera naiklah keatas! Kami akan membukakan jalan untukmu!" Kata Kiba sambil mengalahkan para pendeta. Issei menatap tajam Raynare, kemudian merapatkan gendongannnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Koneko-chan kita bukakan jalan untuk Hyoudou-kun!"

"...Siap."

Mereka berdua mulai menghabisi para pendeta yang ingin menghalangiku. Berkat bantuan mereka, Issei bisa mencapai pintu masuk ruangan ritual.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"Pergilah duluan! Kami akan menangani yang disini!"

"...Cepatlah pergi."

"Tapi!"

"Pergilah!"

'_Sialan! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Kalian benar-benar keren!_' Pikir Issei dan sekarang dia harus mengandalkan mereka.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Kalau kita sudah kembali, kalian harus memanggilku "Issei"! Harus! Karena kita adalah teman!" Kata Issei sambil dia membawa Asia

* * *

**With Tatsuya**

Tatsuya melihat pertarungan antara Devil dan Fallen Angel, Rias dan Akeno yang melawan Dohnaseek, Mittelt dan Kalawarner. Semula pertarungan itu hampir dimenangkan para Fallen Angel, namun karena mereka menghina Issei membuat Rias marah dan serangan mereka tidak mempan. Tatsuya melihat Rias ingin meledakan para Fallen Angel tersebut.

'_Maaf Rias, tapi itu tidak bisa kubiarkan_.' Pikir Tatsuya

Sebelum mereka terkena ledakan Tatsuya dengan cepat membuat pelindung disekitar para Fallen Angel tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun dan saat terkena serangan Rias mereka tidak langsung mati, tetapi mereka masih terkena dampak serangannya dan karena syok mereka bertiga pingsan.

Tatsuya merasa beruntung karena serangan Rias menimbulkan asap, lalu dia mengambil tubuh para Fallen Angel dan menebarkan beberapa bulu dari sayap mereka dan segera pergi bersembunyi.

Setelah merasa aman dia mengikat para Fallen Angel tersebut dan memastikan mereka tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Phew, tiga sudah tertangkap tinggal satu."

**{Partner, aku merasakan aura Ddraig meningkat, sepertinya Sacred Gearnya sudah mencapai Base Form.}**

"Berarti sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan Raynare ya, ayo kita cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini dan kembali kerumah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan dari yang kemarin."

**{Tatsuya aku seharusnya mengatakan ini lebih awal…kau sering mengatakan hal yang sama ketika kita sedang menjalankan misi.}**

"Berisik!"

Sebelum Tatsuya pergi dia memunculkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi dibawah Fallen Angel yang kemudian Fallen Angel itu menghilang ditelang lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Yosh, aku sudah mengirim mereka bertiga ke Grigori tinggal satu lagi." Kata Tatsuya yang kemudian pergi, dia merasakan hawa keberadaan Kiba dan Koneko lalu memutuskan untuk pergi membantu mereka

* * *

"…Terima ini!" Koneko sangat sibuk memukuli para pendeta begitu juga dengan Kiba yang terus menebas pendeta. Dia terkena luka di lengannya akibat serangan para pendeta. Dia menangkis serangan pendeta dan segera membalasnya

"Koneko-chan sebaiknya kita mundur karena jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Kita tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama lagi." Kata kiba sambil menendang pendeta kemudian dia terjatuh dan berdiri dengan lututnya.

Koneko melihat kearahnya dan karena terlalu sibuk mencemaskannya dia tidak melihat pendeta yang akan menyerangnya, saat pendeta tersebut akan menusuk Koneko dia terhenti sesaat. Koneko penasaraan karena serangan pendeta tersebut terhenti lalu pendeta tersebut terjatuh dan mengeluarkan darah dipunggungnya dan sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?" Tanya salah satu pendeta

Koneko dan Kiba terkejut melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal baru-baru ini dan juga merupakan seorang murid pindahan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan sepertinya mereka berdua membutuhkan pertolongan." Kata Tatsuya

"Nakamura-kun!"

"…Nakamura-senpai!"

"Sudah kubilang di ruang clun kalian boleh memanggilku Tatsuya. Kiba-san dan Koneko-san cepat pergi dari sini dan bantu Issei." Kata Tatsuya sambil menyerang beberapa pendeta dengan cepat

"Tapi…"

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku, dia lebih membutuhkan kalian daripada aku."

Kiba dan Koneko mengagguk dan kemudian mereka pergi untuk membantu Issei. Saat pendeta ingin menyerang Kiba dan Koneko dia malah terkena serang Tatsuya.

"Lawan kalian adalah aku!"

Setelah Kiba dan Koneko sudah pergi dan Tatsuya masih menyerang pendeta yang masih tersisa.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami." Kata salah satu pendeta

Tatsuya hanya menyeringai dan Dual Daggernya mengeluarkan energy api sama seperti saat melawan Fallen Angel.

"Untuk melawan kalian aku tidak perlu menggunakan Sacred Gearku. Matilah!" Teriak Tatsuya sambil menyerang pendeta yang masih tersisa.

* * *

**With Issei**

Setelah memukul Fallen Ange Issei hampir pingsan , namun seseorang menopang tubuhnya. Ternyata dia adalah Kiba.

"Kerja hebat. Kamu benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Fallen Angel." Kata Kiba tersenyum pada Issei sambil menopang tubuhnya.

"Yo, kau terlambat Casanova."

"Hahaha, Buchou menyuruhku agar tidak mengganggu."

"Ya. Karena aku yakin kau bisa menglahkan Fallen Angel Raynare sendirian." Ketika Issei berbalik, Tampak Rias berjalan mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Buchou? Dari mana datangnya buchou?"

"Dari ruang bawah tanah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan sedikit urusan disana, jadi aku menggunakan lingkaran sihir untuk berpindah kemari. Tegang juga rasanya pertama kalinya berpindah ke gereja." Rias menghela nafas sambil berbicara pada Issei.

"Bagaimana dengan para Eksorsis?"

"Tatsuya-kun dating membantu kita dan mengatasi semuanya."

'_Nakamura da disini_?' Pikir Issei

"Jadi kau berhasil menang."

"...Hahaha, dengan satu atau lain cara."

"Fufufu, Bagus sekali. Memang begitulah seharusnya pelayanku."

Rias menyentuh hidungnya.

"Ara. Gereja ini jadi berantakan. Apakah tidak ini apa-apa buchou?"

Akeno memasang wajah khawatir.

"...Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku bertanya kepada Buchou.

"Gereja adalah milik Tuhan atau agama yang berkaitan dengannya, tetapi ada juga kasus seperti ini dimana gereja malah dipakai oleh Fallen Angel. Kalau para Iblis sampai merusak gereja, kita bisa dikejar kejar para pembunuh untuk membalas dendam."

"Tetapi kali ini tidak akan begitu."

"Mengapa?"

"Gereja ini sudah ditinggalkan. Jadi kelompok Fallen Angel datang kemari dan menggunakan tempa ini sesukanya. Dan kebetulan saja kita bertarung ditempat ini. Jadi kita tidak benar benar masuk ke markas musuh untuk mengajak perang. Ini cuma pertikaian kecil antara Fallen Angel dan Iblis. Dan hal ini sering terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja. Begitulah."

Issei menghela nafas lega, dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan perang secara tiba-tiba

"Buchou, aku seudah membawanya."

Koneko muncul dan terdengar suara seperti dia menyeret sesuatu. Dia muncul dari balik tembok yang berlubang, dan menyeret sayap hitam Raynare.

"Terima kasih Koneko. Sekarang, Akeno, bangunkan dia."

"Siap."

Akeno mengangkat lengannya. Kemudian air muncul di udara.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Raynare batuk-batuk setelah disiram air. Dia bangun dan membuka matanya. Rias memangdanginya.

"Apa kabar, Fallen , Raynare?"

"...Kau, anak dari keluarga Gremory...?"

"Halo, namaku Rias Gremory. Aku adalah penerus keluarga Gremory. Walaupun untuk waktu yang singkat, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Rias menyalaminya dengan senyuman, tetapi Raynare menatap tajam padanya. Kemudian dia terseyum.

"...Kalian pikir sudah mengalahkanku? Sayang sekali. Walaupun rencana ini dirahasiakan dari para pimpinan, tetapi bersamaku ada Fallen Angel lainnya. Kalau aku dalam bahaya mereka akan..."

"Mereka tidak akan datang menolong."

Rias langsung menepis kata-kata Raynare.

"Karena aku telah membasmi tiga Fallen Angel lainnya, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek dan Mittelt."

"Bohong!"

Raynare menolak kata-kata Rias sambil duduk tegak. Kemudian Rias mengeluarkan tiga bulu hitam.

"Ini sisa bulu mereka bertiga. Kau bisa langsung mengenalinya karena kalian sejenis bukan?"

Harapan Raynare hancur setelah melihat bulu-bulu itu. Sepertinya Rias mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku langsung menyadari kalau beberapa Fallen Angel sedang merencanakan sesuatu dikota ini, pada saat bertemu dengan Dohnaseek, Fallen Angel yang menyerang Issei. tetapi aku tidak menutup mata karena aku pikir itu adalah rencana yang melibatkan seluruh Fallen Angel. Bahkan akupun tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melawan seluruh Fallen Angel. Tetapi aku juga mendengar kalau mereka bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi jadi aku langsung bertanya pada mereka, bersama Akeno. Ketika bertemu mereka, bereka langsung mengatakan rencana mereka. Dengan membantumu, mereka berharap status mereka akan naik. Rendahan yang bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi biasanya suka menyombongkan rencana mereka."

Rias tersenyum. Raynare menjadi frustasi dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Mereka meremehkanku hanya karena yang mendatangi mereka adalah dua orang perempuan. Jadi aku meminta hadiah perpisahan. Fufufufu, mereka langsung menceritakannya tampa tahu siapa yang akan pergi mati. Benar-benar gerombolan Fallen Angelyang bodoh. Dengan membantumu, itu berarti mereka juga adalah rendahan."

"Sekali terkena serangannya tidak akan ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Putri bangsawan yang memilik kekuatan "Penghancur". Buchou adalah Iblis kuat yang disebut juga sebagai jenius diantara para Iblis muda." Kiba berkomentar menyombongkan tuannya.

"Kau tidak tahu tahu? Salah satu julukan Buchou adalah "Si Putri Kehancuran Berambut Merah Darah", itulah lawan yang kamu tantang."

Akeno mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian Rias melihat lengan Issei. Sepertinya dia memeriksa sarung tangannya.

"...Red Dragon. Sebelumnya tanda ini tidak ada... Jadi begitu..."

"Sekarang aku tahu alasan utama kekalahanmu Fallen Angel."

Rias mengatakan hal itu dengan suara rendah.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Sacred Gear anak ini, Hyoudou Issei bukanlah Sacred Gear]biasa. Inilah alasan kau kalah."

Raynare tidak mengerti apa yang Rias bicarakan.

"Gauntlet Sekiryuutei, Boosted Gear. Ini adalah Sacred Gear yang terlangka dari yang terlangka. Tanda Red Dragon di sarung tangan ini adalah buktinya. Kau juga pernah mendengar ini bukan?"

Raynare terkejut mendengar perkataan Rias.

"Boosted Gear... Salah satu dari 13 Longinus, Kemampuan untuk melampui Maou ataupun God dalam satu rentang waktu... Sacred Gear terkutuk itu dimiliki anak itu!?"

"Menurut legenda, kemampuan Sacred Gear ini adalah menggandakan kekuatan pemiliknya setiap sepuluh detik. Walaupun kekuatannya berawal dari 1, jika terus dikalikan dua setiap sepuluh detik, pasti akan melampaui level pimpinan Fallen Angel dan Iblis level tinggi sekalipun. Kalau bisa menguasai Sacred Gear ini, dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan Tuhan."

'_Serius nih Buchou!? Aku bisa mengalahkan God!?_' Pikir Issei

"Tetapi walaupun itu adalah Sacred Gear yang kuat, ada resiko besar menggunakannya. Tidak akan ada lawan yang mau menunggu sampai pemakainya menjadi semakin kuat. Karena kamu meremehkannya inilah hasilnya."

Rias mendekati Issei kemudian dia mengelus kepalanya.

"Tetapi menarik sekali. Memang beginilah seharusnya pelayanku. Issei benar-benar anak yang menarik sesuai dugaanku. Fufufu, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih memanjakanmu lagi."

Rias tersenyum padanya

"Buchou?"

"Ada apa?"

Rias tersenyum tetapi Issei merasa bersalah jadi dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menyelamatkan Asia dan juga mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu karena tidak mau membantu... Tetapi ternyata Buchou juga bekerja... Dan aku..."

"Buchou...Aku...Gagal...Menyelamatkan Asia..."

"Tidak perlu menangis. Tidak akan ad yang menyalahkanmu setelah melihat semua ini."

"Tetapi aku..."

Buchou menyeka air matanya dengan jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. kamu memang masih belum berpengalaman sebagai Iblis. Karena itu, jadilah lebih kuat. Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu bekerja lebih keras, Ise Bidak Pionku."

"Ya."

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan urusan ini."

Mata Rias menjadi tajam dan kejam. Rias mendekati Raynaru dan dia langsung menjadi takut.

"Sekarang kamu harus musnah. Fallen Angel-san."

Kalimat yang dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Tentu saja, Sacred Gear itu juga akan aku ambil."

"Jangan bercanda!? Kekuatan penyembuhan ini adalah untuk Azazel-sama dan Shemhazai-sama..."

"Hidup demi cinta memang sungguh indah. Tetapi kamu terlalu kotor untuk itu. Kamu tidak elegan. Dan aku tidak suka."

Rias mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Raynare. Sepertinya dia akan membunuhnya dengan satu serangan.

"Wah wah..."

Muncul bayangan dari balik tembok yang berlubang. Pendeta Freed Selzan. Si pendeta berengsek! Dia sebelumnya melarikan diri dan kembali!

"Wow! Atasanku dalam bahaya! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!?"

Raynare langsung berteriak ke arah pendeta itu.

"Cepat tolong aku, aku akan memberimu hadiah nanti!"

Freed tersenyum jahat.

"Hmmm. Hmmm. Aku diperintah oleh Fallen Angel cantik. Huh? Jadi kamu bisa mengijinkanku berhubungan sex denganmu? Bagiku berhubungan sex dengan Fallen Angel adalah penghargaan terbesar. Derajatku akan naik."

"Ku...Jangan banyak bergurau dan selamatkan aku!"

Wajah Raynare penuh dengan amarah.

"Ararararara, Kau tahu kan kalau aku serius... Maksudku, ayolah hal kecil seperti itu tidak apa-apa kan, nona Fallen Angel? Jadi kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Dilihat bagaimapun, posisiku tidak menguntungkan disini, jadi aku mundur saja."

Freed mengatakannya dengan nada aneh dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Kau itu pendeta bukan!? Sudah seharusnya kamu menolongku! Aku ini Fallen Angel..."

"Aku tidak butuh atasan yang kalah dari Iblis sampah, kau memang cantik tetapi kurang perencanaan dan terlalu keras kepala. Kau hanya bermanfaat sebagai bahan masturbasi saja. Jadi mati sajalah. Seorang Fallen Angel yang ditinggalkan Tuhan tidak akan pergi ke surga ataupun neraka tetapi kembali ketiadaan. Mungkin satu pengalaman musnah akan membantumu belajar? Oh itu tidak mungkin ya? Karena tidak akan ada yang tersisa lagi darimu. Jadi tidak mungkin, hahahaha. Namaidabu[2]. Eh maaf itu budha kan? Padahal aku ini mantan Kristiani! Nakal sekali aku! Hahahaha!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan-akan tidak berminat lagi pada Raynare. Dan Raynarepun menjadi depresei. Dia kelihatan kacau.

"Issie-kun, Issei-kun. Kau punya kemampuan yang luar biasa. Aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu. Kau sangat berharga untuk kubunuh. Kau sekarang masuk di daftar "Lima Teratas Iblis Yang Ingin Kubunuh" jadi bersiaplah OK? Lain kali bertemu, kita akan bertarung romatis sampai mati, OK?"

Isswi jadi merinding mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum tetapi hawa membunuhnya terasa sekali.

"Kalau begitu! Bay-bay! Ingatlah untuk menggosok gigi sebelum tidur!"

Freed menghilang dari tempat ini setelah melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Wah, wah, Raynare sang Fallen Angel yang ditinggalkan anak buahnya. Kasihan sekali."

Kata-kata Rias tidak mengandung sedikitpun rasa simpatik padanya. Raynare mulai merinding. Kemudian Raynare memandang kearah Issei. Dia menunjukan matanya yang memelas.

"Issei-kun! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Suaranya kembali lagi menjadi seperti Yuma ketika masih menjadi pacarnya Issei.

"Iblis ini mau membunuhku! Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu mari kita bersama mengalahkan Iblis ini!"

Raynare bertingkah seperti Yuma, dan memelas meminta Issei untuk menolongnya sambil menangis.

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku. Buchou, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi... Tolong segera..."

Mendengar itu, dia langsung terdiam.

"...Beraninya menggoda pelayanku yang imut. Musnahlah."

Tiba-tiba Rias menembakkan energy demonic kearahnya,Raynare hampir mati namun energy itu seperti terhisap sesuatu.

**{Absorb 3x}**

"Maaf senpai, tapi kau tidak boleh membunuhnya." Kata suara seseorang yang ada depan mereka

Seluruh anggota ORC terkejut melihat sosok itu adalah Tatsuya yang berdiri didepan mereka dan melihat tangan kanannya terdapat gauntlet seperti milik Issei hanya saja berwarna hitam. Rias yang tadinya syok kemudian menatap tajam kearahnya.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan Tatsuya-kun?"

"Aku menyelamatkannya Gremory-senpai." Kata Tatsuya sambil melihat kearah Raynare yang sedang menangis karena dia tidak ingin mati

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena pekerjaanku dan juga aku berhutang kepada seseorang. Dia mempunyai informasi yang sangat penting bagi klienku." Jawab Tatsuya yang lalu mendekati Raynare

'_Leonidas pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu_.'

**{Senjutsu Mode Activate}**

Sebuah energy berwarna hijau berkumpul di gauntlet milik Tatsuya dan energy itu diserapnya. Dia menaruh jarinya di dahi Raynare yang tiba-tiba dia menutup matanya dan terjatuh ditanah.

"Nakamura apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Issei

"Aku memindahkan Sacred Gearnya dari tubuhnya dengan menggunakan Senjutsu." Jawab Tatsuya lalu energy hijau menyelimuti tubuh Raynare dan suatu objek mulai terbang darinya. Issei terkejut itu adalah Sacred Gear milik Asia, kemudian Tatsuya mengambil objek tersebut dan memberikannya pada Issei

**{Senjutsu Mode Deactivate}**

"Ini. Letakkan itu di tangannya dan gunakan Bidak Bishop untuk menghidupkannya. Dengan begitu dia bisa hidup denganmu lagi." Kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum dan Issei melihatnya dengan membulatkan matanya. Kemudian dia melihat Rias yang menatap tajam Tatsuya disaat yang bersamaan mendesah. Dia mengambil Bidak Bishopnya dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh Asia kemudian dia membacakan suatu mantra

"Dalam namaku, Rias Gremory. Aku memerintahkanmu, Asia Argento. Aku, membangkitkanmu kembali ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis. Kau, sebagai Bidak Bishopku, Dengan kehidupan barumu, Bangkitlah!"

Bidak merah itu bersinar dan masuk ketubuh Asia. Disaat yang sama juga, Sacred Gear milik Asia masuk juga kedalam tubuhnya. Kemudian Rias menghentikan sihirnya setelah memastikan Bidak dan Sacred Gear itu telah masuk ke tubuh Asia. Kemdian Rias menghela nafas. Issei hanya bisa memandanginya dengan penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat. Mata Asia terbuka. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir setelah melihat Asia. Kemudian Issei memeluk Asia yang terlihat bingung. Tatsuya terseyum kemudian dia mengikat tubuh Raynare dan membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengirimnya ke Grigori.

"Misi selesai! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu aku akan pergi." Kata Tatsuya sambil meninggalkan mereka. Namun saat hampir membuka pintu dia membuat pelindung untuk menghentikan sebuah serangan yang dilakukan oleh Rias. Dia berbalik sambil mendesah

"Kau tahu itu sangat tidak sopan senpai menyerangku seperti itu dan juga levelmu yang sekarang kau tidak bisa menggoresku apalagi menyentuhku. Lalu Issei…"

Issei yang namanya dipanggil berdiri dan melihat kearah Tatsuya yang menunjukkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang jadilah lebih kuat agar kau dapat melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi." Issei mengeri maksud Tatsuya yang kemudian mengaggukan kepalanya. Tatsuya berbalik yang kemudian dia menghilang meninggalkan Gremory peerage yang melihat kearah Tatsuya pergi sementara Asia melihat sekelilingnya dengan ekpresi bingung. Rias menenangkan dirinya, menghela nafas dan tersenyum

"Ayo. Mari kita pulang."

* * *

**Ya mungkin segini dulu aja.**

**Sudah yang ane bilang ini ngikutin Canon nya dan tentang teknik milik Tatsuya nanti ada Chapter yang menjelaskannya  
**

**Dan ada jika ada yang bertanya kenapa OC ane kuat ane sebutin sekarang**

**1\. Karena Tatsuya keturunan asli Lucifer sama seperti Vali walaupun setengah Lucifer dan Manusia**

**2\. Tatsuya sudah dilatih oleh Azazel di usia dini dan saat sudah mencapai Balance Breaker dia dikirim ke berbagai tempat untuk berlatih**

**silahkan Review, Fav, dan Follow tapi jangan FLAME**

**Harem :**

**Tatsuya : **Rossweisse (Alpha), Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Yasaka, Ophis, Lilith, Ikaros, Akasha ,Yukikaze, Shana, Inori, Yukari (Jibril No Game no Life), Est, Sasha (WIP)

**Issei : **Rias (Alpha), Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Serafall, Kunou, Isabela, Le Fay, Seekvaira, Kiyome Abe, Aika, Elmenhilde (WIP)


End file.
